Stepping Through The Boundaries
by MajesticWriter15
Summary: The Hollywood ending Jesse and Beca were expecting doesn't live up to standards, could Beca have that ending with someone else? Bechloe. Rated T for now but it will change.
1. The Perks Of Being A Capella Champions

Well this multi-chapter fic was influenced by why-the-hell-not-dude and I have never been more excited for a story. As long as people like it, I'll try my best to keep it going.

I can't promise updates daily or on a regular basis because I have college and now a job. But I will try my best.

There is one issue here, I don't want Aubrey or Jesse to be alone. That being said, I want to know who I should put them with. Give me a review, message me, send me a pigeon, whatever suits you best and tell me who you want them to end up with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I ever use in this fic besides the ideas. This movie, the characters and any songs mentioned are the property of their owners, not me.

That being said, let's do this!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Perks Of Being A Capella Champions **

A capella finals were finally over and Jesse got the cliché ending he had been hoping for when he first met the girl who he found beautiful behind the scary ear spikes. She sang to him, rushed out into the crowd and planted her lips directly onto his. There was the tension, the romance, but there was one thing missing. Sparks.

He didn't feel anything when he kissed the Bella and when the two parted, her face seemed to tell the same story. Her arms quickly unwound from around the tall guy's shoulders, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"Don't take this the wrong way but kissing you was like kissing my sister or dog or something." There was something unnatural about how weird it was to kiss her but Jesse didn't feel like dwelling on it.

"Really? Because I was thinking kissing you is like kissing a jackass." Beca replied sarcastically, a smirk covering her face. The Treble grinned before allowing himself to laugh at the situation. He had forced his presence into this girl's life and she wasn't even _the one. _

"Well what do we do now?" The a capella boy questioned, scratching his jaw absentmindedly. This entire situation was just too uncomfortable for him.

"I suppose we can still be friends dude." The boy smiled at the way Beca was handling this. Her dry wit never ceased to amaze him.

Chloe was standing off to the side of the stage, just next to the stairs when she noticed Beca practically sprinting over to kiss the Treble kid. She quickly averted her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling she got when she realized that the brunette had done everything for the brown haired male. The songs, the performance, it was all for him. And that hurt, after all she was the one to get Beca into a capella and yet she was the one alone.

Excited grey-blue eyes immediately sobered when the blonde took in her best friend's distressed state and Aubrey quickly looked around to find the cause of it. She should have known it would be the alt girl. She was standing in the audience, her arms around Jesse's shoulders. She watched as the duo pulled apart, Beca awkwardly removing her arms before they began talking.

The blonde leader could feel her annoyance sky-rocket, the brunette had said she wasn't hooking up with the Treble. Yet there they were, talking and laughing like they had no cares in the world. It was obvious that their actions had hurt Chloe, which wasn't surprising considering that the redhead had a huge toner for the spiky ear monstrosity girl.

"Hey, you okay?" Aubrey laid her hand on her slightly shorter friend's shoulder. The girl in question shrugged meekly before returning her eyes to the couple. They seemed to be locked in a debate at the moment, which was a drastic change from the kisses they had shared a few moments prior.

"I… I don't know." And that was the truth, Chloe was feeling conflicted. On one hand she was so elated that they had rocked their final performance and no doubt redeemed themselves from last year, but on the other she was hurt that Beca didn't see what was right in front of her.

"Well how about we go sit down, pretend to be the chipper over the top people we always are then go to the hotel and cry while eating ice cream and watching some chick flick." It had been a long time since the two had to pretend to be happy. They had done it only when the previous leader of the Bellas would insult them. Which was constant, almost bordering on bullying.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe responded, her smile already in place. The Bellas moved to take their seats behind the Trebles as the last remaining groups participated. Despite Aubrey's glare, Beca still managed to work her way next to her favorite ginger.

"Dude, is Aubrey okay? She looks like she's gone back to planning my death." Beca whispered obliviously into Chloe's ear, not noticing the way the singer's petite hands clenched onto the arms of the chair.

"I'm sure she's just nervous." It wasn't that Chloe's voice sounded bitter, but it definitely sounded off and Beca noticed right away. Plus her vibrant blue eyes were locked on the stage, specifically avoiding the freshman.

"Hey, you okay? Did hitting the bass notes hurt your throat?" The DJ asked softly, leaning towards the taller woman. The senior cast a weary glance over at the oblivious brunette.

"No, I'm fine." It was a blatant lie and the redhead didn't even try to cover it up. Beca recoiled back a bit at the tone. She was only trying to help, had she done something to make the other woman angry?

"Chlo-" Beca started only to be cut off by Jesse.

"Hey Becaw, don't quote me on this but I think you guys won." Beca didn't respond, Amy was the one who did. Despite being seated on the other side of Chloe, the Treblemaker's statement was still heard by the large blonde.

"Of course we did, we trampled over your performance like a herd of wildebeests." Jesse offered the woman an amused grin and the two bantered back and forth for a while. While they squabbled, Beca was more focused on the sulking girl next to her.

Brown eyebrows were drawn as the navy eyed girl tried to understand what was wrong with her companion.

"Chlo, did I do something?" When the normally bubbly redhead didn't answer, Beca swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. That hurt quickly brought the brunette's walls back up and she leaned back in her seat, her attention turning to Fat Amy and Jesse.

"You seem to underestimate my fat power." Amy growled, looking at the boy who seemed to be struggling not to laugh.

"I am just saying there is no way you could fight a water buffalo with your bare hands." Jesse admitted, grinning slightly at the blonde's irritation.

"You really shouldn't underestimate her power. I think she could take a jackass down with her bare hands." Beca grinned as Jesse put his hand on his heart, feigning injury. Amy laughed at the wounded male before high fiving the brunette over Chloe.

A red brow quirked at the DJ's words. What happened to them being a happy couple?

"Ouch, that's the second time today you've hurt my manly pride." Despite the words, his brown eyes still seemed to shine with playful mirth. By now Aubrey and Chloe were listening to the exchange, focused solely on the conversation going on in front of them.

"You can't hurt what isn't there." Almost all of the Bellas had tuned out the current set in favor of watching the Treble and the Bella banter back and forth.

"You throw insults like Rocky throws punches. You're quick like a coursing river, with all the strength of a raging fire." The boy listed, leveling the alt girl with a condescending look.

"Am I also as mysterious as the dark side of the moon, Shang?" Beca rolled her eyes, of course she had seen Mulan, even she had a childhood. The look on Jesse's face was replaced immediately with one of surprise. "Although maybe I should be Shang because someone needs to make a man out of you." A few "oohs" resounded from those listening.

"Feel free to make me a man anytime. But just so you know, I'm free after this." Jesse grinned as the girls surrounded him looked at each other in shock. Stacie broke the sexual tension in favor of directing it towards herself.

"Or maybe I could." The sensual brunette smiled at the boy, leaning forward to show him a moderate amount of cleavage.

"Stacie, he's a Treble. You get Trebleboned and you're out." Cynthia Rose immediately piped up in response to the provocative girl's comment and Beca was more than willing to sit out for a bit. She hadn't expected Jesse to be so flirty after what had just happened.

"Bummer, he's so cute." Stacie winked at the freshman boy, making Beca squirm slightly in her seat. She couldn't believe she had once thought that too. Oh how things change once you've kissed someone.

Chloe and Aubrey exchanged looks over the slouched brunette, both of them seemingly wondering what the hell was happening. Beca was unaware of the silent conversation going on above her, her eyes fixed only on Jesse, the guy that was still grinning her way.

"So you free after this Becaw?" The girl glared at him, telling him silently to shut up. "What? I bet you'll be the captain next year, you can be Trebleboned if you want." Beca wouldn't let him win this, his smug attitude and grin made her want to smack him.

"Oh trust me, I'm not that easy. And as long as Aubrey's around I can't go around letting any Treble 'penetrate' me." The DJ replied, using air quotes. Fat Amy immediately frowned at the word.

"Yeah even if you were verbally destroying him, still not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate." The blonde spoke dramatically, falling back in her chair. This seemed to end Beca and Jesse's banter so the two once more turned their attention towards the stage, a small smirk worming its way onto the girl's face.

The performances seemed to drag on until finally everyone was called on stage. Slowly places were given until it came down to only two, The Barden Bellas and of course The Treblemakers. Aubrey had grabbed onto Chloe's hand, both of the seniors closing their eyes and hoping that they could end their college experience with a win.

"In second place…" Beca looked over at Jesse who was already looking at her. She was glad there was no bad blood between them, now at least the Trebles and Bellas could be friends, whatever the outcome may be.

"The Treblemakers from Barden University!" The announcer bellowed, the crowd cheering for the second place all boy group. Jesse didn't look surprised or upset at all, he simply laughed at Beca who did the same gesture she did after singing _No Diggity_ at the riff-off.

"Which means this year's winners are the Barden Bellas!" It was a surreal experience, everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. Beca didn't know how to react, it was just like the riff-off. Having people rooting for her, for her group was something she was unaccustomed to.

Her navy blue eyes looked over the members of her team, everyone seemed to be joined together in some sort of hug. Dark eyes scanned until she found the girl she was looking for, Chloe. Her closest friend. What Beca found almost made her heart stop as a feeling similar to jealousy shot through her. Aubrey and the redhead were locked together in a strong hug, the two smiling brightly. It was irrational to feel the way she did, she knew they were best friends. Plus Chloe was straight, hell Beca was straight… Wasn't she?

The brunette nodded internally, she could still be straight and notice how Chloe's eyes would light up a room or how her ginger locks were shimmering in the stage lighting. Yep, completely straight. Fat Amy made her way to the petite DJ, her arms wrapping around the girl despite Beca's obvious displeasure.

"C'mon string bean we both know you are a big fat softy. You're like a grilled banana someone forgot about so you got a little burned and crunchy but you're still soft in the middle and that's what counts." The small nineteen year old sighed, her arms reluctantly returning the embrace.

"Dude, I don't even know how to take that." Beca spoke honestly, the beginnings of a smile working its way onto her face.

"Shhh, just feel the fat love." The embrace lasted for no more than a minute but to Beca it felt like longer, she hated physical contact. After the blonde pulled away, the brunette found herself swooped away towards the group. All of the members rushed to hug her, all but two that is.

The DJ noticed how much space the two seniors had placed between her and them and it made her more than a little pissed. Aubrey was the first to approach, her hand laying on Beca's shoulder since it was so obvious that the small woman hated hugs.

"Thanks, you were the reason we won. If you ever tell people I said that I will find the wolves I promised at aca-initiation night and have them attack you. Are we clear?" The younger Bella laughed and straightened her posture.

"Crystal ma'am." The blonde visibly stopped herself from commenting on the sarcastic salute and smirk Beca had. Despite all their progress she still found the brunette infuriating at times.

"And no Trebles." Aubrey had to sneak that in, she had to see how Beca would respond. "You're going to be the leader now alt girl, don't make me regret this decision."

"I can do that but keeping Stacie off guys is impossible." The pair looked over at the girl who was currently talking with the rest of the group but eying some stranger in the stands.

"I managed to do it, but then again I am better than you in most aspects." With that, the senior was off, making her way towards Amy and leaving the brunette with no time to respond. Beca rolled her eyes before turning to Chloe. The redhead looked more at ease, her usual smile in place as she sauntered her way over to the smaller brunette. Beca swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, offering the older girl her usual smirk to mask her anxiety.

"We won, feel free to praise my genius." The brunette said with a smile, her thoughts still focused on what was making the redhead so upset earlier. Chloe shook her head good naturedly as she flung herself onto the shorter girl. Beca quickly wrapped her arms around the bubbly senior, her mind blanking and her smirk becoming a genuine smile. Luckily, the look was censored by the older Bella's shoulder so there was no damage done to her street credit.

"That was genius. I'm impressed with how well you blended everyone's talents into the set. You'll be a great leader." Beca allowed herself to blush at the words the redhead had spoken, and allowed herself to believe she only saw the other Bella as a friend.

"You rocked the bass notes. And your normal voice was still pretty awesome." The normally sarcastic voice spoke sincerely yet slightly muffled. A full blown grin spread across the ginger's features but unlike the others, this one was genuine.

From a few feet away two blondes took in the duo's interaction. The larger one leaning over to whisper into the other's ear.

"Hey you know the thing about one in every ten being a lesbian? I think the number might be higher." Aubrey quirked a perfectly sculpted brow at the younger Bella, feigning surprise.

"Oh yeah by how much?" The Tasmanian gestured towards the two women still locked in a tight embrace. "What do you mean?"

"They would so go gay for each other. Chloe is obvious, she always touched up on short-stack during practices; plus she always stuck up for her. As for Baby B… Well she was harder to tell but this seals it, my hug with her was so awkward I actually debated flying back to Australia, but look at her over there with the ginger." Aubrey had to admit the two did look rather cozy with one another.

"But what about Jesse? I saw them kissing." Amy was definitely the most perceptive person she had ever met, so Aubrey figured maybe the bigger blonde had seen something she had missed.

"Well yeah, but did you see the awkward aftermath? It was like they had just kissed a hippo, they so don't have a thing. Just look at our DJ Downcast, she screams lesbian. Always wearing plaid and pushing people away." The older woman nodded, staring hard at the figure pressed against her best friend. There was hardly any distance between them, it was hard not to see Amy's point.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm me! The amazingly talented Fat Amy. Little Bo Beats only lets one person close to her… Who is that?" Aubrey didn't even have to think, the obvious answer was legitimately staring her in the face.

"Chloe." It was true, the redhead had easily brushed passed the DJ's defenses. Sometimes the freshman would push Chloe away, but other times she would accept it with an actual smile.

Amy wasn't the only one to notice the change in Bad Ass Beca. Cynthia Rose had also noticed and was currently setting up a wager with Stacie and Lilly.

But the two locked together weren't aware they were still on stage, much less what was going on around them.

"Your mix was pretty good, who would have thought DJ Mitchell would've gotten her start in a capella?" Chloe asked seriously, trying her best to fluster the reserved girl. Beca chuckled slightly, pulling away from the warm embrace.

"You're what makes it good. Most of it was your doing, m'lady." The brunette shot back, a tiny yet real smile covering her face. Chloe floundered for a response before her face darkened at the appearance of a new person.

"Ms. Mitchell, are you trying to flirt with me right in front of your boyfriend?" A surprised brown brow arched at that label and the hostility that came with it before suddenly Beca found herself being hugged from behind.

"Becaw! You did good." Jesse smiled, releasing the girl before addressing the girl next to her. "As did you Chloe." The boy continued, putting on his best charming smile.

"How do you know my name?" The redhead asked, watching the way Beca became flustered at the question. Chloe would have questioned what her friend seemed so nervous about but was cut off by the Treble.

"Well there can only be one adorable-mph" The boy was abruptly cut off when a petite hand was slapped over his mouth. Jesse looked down at the flushed brunette and understood right away what that look meant. Could it be that this entire time, Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale?

"Aw you think I'm adorable?" Before Beca could even blink or try to protest she found herself pulled into yet another mind blowing Chloe hug. How the redhead could be a good hugger didn't even make sense and yet there Beca was, marveling at the contact.

Jesse was laughing at his friend's expense and offered her a wink before making his way over to his own group.

"I..." That was all Beca could say, she had no words to refute the accusations. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire with how embarrassed she was. She made a note to herself to get Jesse back sometime soon.

Luckily, Beca was saved from any further embarrassment by Aubrey walking over, carrying their first place trophy.

"If you two are done cuddling, I'd like to show my best friend our trophy." Beca immediately released the girl so that she could get some space between them. Right now she was focusing too much on the way the redhead smelled and felt. Chloe let the retreating figure go and the smile she had on her face beat any trophy Beca had ever seen. That cheesy thought caused more heat to rise to the DJ's face, if that was even possible.

"You know what this calls for?" Stacie asked, looking around at her group.

"Ooh, I know!" Amy's hand shot into the air. "Mud wrestling!" Amy offered helpfully, looking excited at the prospect of throwing some people around. Stacie shook her head, leveling the blonde with a scornful gaze.

"Nah, I think she means a party!" Cynthia Rose responded, obviously trying to get in the promiscuous girl's good graces. The girl accompanied it with a body roll and a wide grin.

"I prefer the wrestling, if we can have sharp objects or a fire." Lilly muttered quietly, her eyes having an odd glint to them.

"Excuse me bitch, I prefer you shouting. I can't hear you anymore." The black haired girl shrugged at Amy's comment, opting not to repeat her previous statement. Aubrey nodded proudly, her hands resting on her hips in an authoritative pose.

"A party it is. We've earned it, wouldn't you say?" The group looked at the trophy Chloe was displaying and all nodded rapidly. It had been a long time since they had been allowed to party, or have boys around.

"Where at?" Stacie questioned, her head tilted to the side.

"How about the pool?" All eyes turned to Beca who had remained quiet up until that moment. Stacie clapped happily, bouncing a little in place. Black beauty tore her eyes away from the girl's cleavage long enough to nod.

"Well that is where all this started. Who should we invite?" Chloe piped up, the smile never leaving her face.

"How about that Treble guy?" Stacie grinned, waving Jesse over before turning her attention back to the group. The aca-boy arrived, oblivious as to what was going on.

"Congrats on the win girls, couldn't have lost to a better team." His usual friendly smile was in place and Aubrey couldn't find it in herself to be rude to the male. He wasn't at all like Bumper and that was a good thing.

"Would you mind inviting a bunch of people and the other a capella groups to the pool for an end of Finals party when we get back to Barden?" Stace asked innocently, her hand resting on the freshman's chest.

"Yeah sure, a party sounds awesome! I'll call my friend and ask him to get everything set up so it'll be ready by the time we get back tomorrow." With that, the groups disbanded, the auditorium clearing out. The Bellas all agreed to go to their hotel and just order room service for dinner.

They went off in groups of four, Beca getting grouped with Aubrey, Chloe and Fat Amy. After everyone ate and showered, they met in the living room to discuss what to do for the rest of the night. Beca had taken up residence on the couch, putting the final touches on one of her mixes while the others argued over what movie to watch. The brunette was in her own world when suddenly her headphones were removed from her ears. The anger she felt immediately dissipated when she met Chloe's sparkling turquoise eyes.

"Dude." It was more whiny than agitated and the redhead thought it was adorable.

"What would you rather watch?" Aubrey asked, obviously annoyed. Beca glanced over at Chloe who looked guiltily at the ground before getting really close to the DJ's ear.

"Sorry, I know you don't like them but I really want you to choose my movie so they'll let me watch it."

"Hey, none of that bribery business. I'm watching you." Amy threatened from her spot on the couch. The ginger innocently shrugged before Aubrey spoke up from her spot occupying the only chair in the room.

"There's three movies to choose from. _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Thor, _or _Titanic._" Aubrey spoke calmly, trying to keep her voice even throughout the list so that Beca didn't know who wanted to watch what. Beca closed and moved her laptop, trying to show that she had an interest in what they watched even though she didn't.

She may not know much about movies but she had seen trailers, and because of Jesse some of the songs. _Thor_ was an action movie, therefore not Chloe's first choice. Beca had seen _Titanic _and found it boring, she just hoped that Chloe would agree.

"_Perks _sounds interesting." She knew it was the right choice as Chloe immediately squealed, looking up the movie online, hooking her computer to the TV and turning off the lights.

"Did you cheat?" The DJ shrugged, about to get her laptop back out when she suddenly found something else occupying her lap. She blinked at Chloe, surprised when the redhead didn't say anything. Thin arms wound around the shorter girl's neck, soft hair coming into contact with the DJ's neck.

"No, I've just heard a lot about it." And that was the truth, plus she had read the book.

"Me too that's why I want to watch it." Chloe admitted, snuggling more into her friend. Beca froze, not sure how she felt about this invasion of space. When she finally calmed down she placed her hand on the redhead's back, trying to make sure the ginger didn't fall over.

"Well I wanted to watch _Thor_. You know I met the actor who plays him. He was my biggest fan in Australia, we dated." Aubrey glanced over at the woman, her eyes filled with some emotion Beca didn't care enough to decipher.

"_Titanic _is a classic." Somehow Aubrey choosing a classic wasn't so surprising given her taste in music. The four watched the movie in silence, Beca finally finding a movie she didn't actually hate. As the movie progressed, Chloe and Beca's position gradually changed.

For some reason the redhead thought it was necessary to remain in contact with Beca all throughout the film. Now her head was against Beca's shoulder, the taller girl draping her legs over the side of the couch. Beca, being the awkward person she was, put her hand on the older girl's stomach since she was left with no other areas.

The movie had half her attention but the rest was occupied by all things Chloe. Like the warmth the girl radiated, how her hair smelled of apples and she overall smelled like some delicious type of perfume. There was something oddly romantic about this but Beca chose to ignore it. She wasn't ready to be in a relationship, much less one with another woman.

As the movie dragged on it seemed as though Chloe got more and more into it, commenting quietly on how she wanted the two main characters to get together and who should end up with whom.

Beca smiled as the girl against her talked, letting the ginger's voice wash over her and sometimes dignifying the senior's comments with sarcastic ones of her own. Watching movies with Chloe was much more fun than watching them with Jesse, who would only talk about the musical score.

By the time the movie was over, Chloe and Aubrey were wiping tears from their eyes and even Amy seemed a little more down than usual. Beca had known what was coming but the way it was portrayed almost brought her to tears, but she forced them back and instead put all her energy in comforting Chloe with brisk arm rubs or awkward head pats.

"Good pick Chlo, I'm going to go to bed. Night guys." Aubrey spoke, walking by the computer and typing a random movie. The movie didn't matter to Beca, she was more focused on the girl still cuddling into her side.

"Night Twiggy." Amy spoke, already watching the random movie Aubrey had chosen.

"Night Bre." Chloe spoke, sounding pretty fatigued herself. Beca gave a nod but didn't offer much else, not that Aubrey expected more.

The movie had barely begun when Amy stood up and joined Aubrey in the bedroom area, offering a noncommittal noise that sounded like a "night". Beca laughed quietly when she heard Aubrey squeal.

"Get into your own bed, Chloe is my sleeping buddy!" When the redhead yawned, the small DJ looked down at her, her eyebrows raised.

"You wanna go to bed?" Chloe looked up with a pout, shaking her head. Beca wouldn't say it out loud but she found the face the ginger was making absolutely adorable even if she could hardly see it. The brunette laid down, not surprised when the red haired girl joined her, placing her head on the shorter girl's chest.

"You're pretty comfy." The brunette sputtered, not knowing what to say to the senior laying half on top of her. The older singer's arm wrapped around the DJ's body, hugging the girl to her. Beca clumsily placed her hand on the taller Bella's back, unconsciously rubbing circles on the redhead's back.

"You're lucky you're warm Beale." That's how they stayed, the movie going unwatched as the two fell asleep together.

Chloe smiled at the tender touches trailing along her back, something she would never expect from the aloof brunette. There was no doubt in her mind that she was very deep in like with Beca, maybe border lining on love. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of the girl under her when she finally fell asleep.

Beca laid against the armrest, her mind consumed with thoughts of Chloe. The redhead was dead weight but the brunette wouldn't move her if she could. Something about this she would regret in the morning but for now, she was content with cuddling the gorgeous redhead. Whatever happened tomorrow would be worth it.


	2. Locked in an Internal Debate

bennettsara02: I will definitely add that into the next chapter or a future one, I just wanted that to occur when Chloe would remember it.

I'm glad everyone seems to like it, and the greatest compliment a writer can get is that someone refused to go to the bathroom while reading their story.

So thank you to all who reviewed, faved and followed! I'm glad people are liking it, hopefully you'll all continue liking it.

With that I give you Chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Locked in an Internal Debate  
**

It was sometime in the early morning that Beca woke to a numb arm. Her first instinct had been to pull it out from under whatever had to be crushing it but the moment her eyes opened she decided against that course of action. Red hair was covering her arm, the owner of it practically cuddling into her neck. Sometime during the night Chloe had moved off her bad ass pillow, in favor of lying on her side, pressing impossibly close to the shorter girl. The taller girl's lithe arm was still draped over the brunette's toned stomach, one of her legs resting over Beca's knees. The brunette sighed when she realized she had no intention of moving out from under the adorable singer. It was a completely platonic decision, or at least that's what Beca wanted to believe. But she knew it wasn't. She was using this as an excuse to let the older girl closer to her.

Her numb arm tingled uncomfortably as she lifted her forearm so she could rest her hand in the soft red strands that were close to her face. Without properly thinking, the DJ rested her cheek against the slumbering figure's forehead, her other hand moving down to rub Chloe's slightly tensed arm. It didn't take long for the girl to relax, a soft sigh spilling from her mouth. Beca smiled unabashedly at the cute way Chloe slept. Her dark eyes darted around the room, wondering how the television had turned off before shrugging that thought off in order to find the clock. It was three in the morning, which meant she had slept for only about four hours. She wanted to go to sleep, she really did, but Chloe wormed her way into the brunette's mind.

Navy eyes returned to the slumbering form. Chloe was simply breathtaking in everything she did. Singing, dancing, she could make a sneeze look endearing. Whatever this feeling was, Beca had it bad and she wanted more than anything else to be able to shrug it off but that was proving to be impossible. Her thoughts centered on the redhead resting against her for quite some time, everything from the girl herself to their relationship.

Before she knew it, two hours had passed and she had one hour until she had to get up for her flight. That thought caused the brunette to groan, her sleeping companion not reacting in any way other than rolling over just enough to let the younger woman's arm free. Beca hissed as she felt the blood begin to circulate, the entire limb practically throbbing. The brunette rolled over as soon as feeling returned to her arm, facing the redhead with a curious expression. There was only one thought seeming to occupy Beca's mind and she had no choice but to whisper it to the unconscious figure.

"Why are you different?" Different from anyone else she had ever met, why she invoked feelings different than anyone else Beca had ever known. Silence answered her and the girl forced her eyes closed, trying to will herself asleep.

"Hey, Beca." A sweet voice rang in the brunette's foggy mind. She hummed in question, not moving from her spot. She had finally fallen to sleep what felt like minutes ago, she wasn't ready to get up.

"She sleeps like an Australian log and is as clingy as a momma kangaroo. You see, it's weird because you'd think the ginger would be the momma when really she's the wallaby." That voice obviously belonged to Amy and brown eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Beca shook off the drowsiness she was feeling and realized right away what Amy had been referring to. Sometime in her sleep, she had grabbed Chloe and cuddled into her back. To put it simply the bad ass that never plays by the rules was caught spooning someone unconsciously and that thought made the brunette's cheeks turn five different shades of red.

"Well it's also kind of fitting because we all know how much the wallaby wants to get into the momma's pouch." With that line, Beca threw herself off the object of her affections, effectively ending up on the floor. Her eyes opened to glare up at Fat Amy, the large blonde simply shrugging. Since her attention was directed towards Fat Amy she didn't get to see the way Chloe was blushing. She looked actually embarrassed, something many thought was impossible.

"Oh Beca, good you're up. You have ten minutes to get ready to leave." Beca didn't even have to look over to know the owner of that voice. Aubrey. Aubrey saw her cuddling with her best friend and the DJ could already hear the rant the uptight girl was going to launch into.

"What ten minutes?" With that screech like sentence, Chloe was dashing off to the bathroom, most likely mortified at the thought of going out with no makeup on. Beca closed one eye, readying herself for the impending verbal assault but when it didn't come the alt girl sat up, her deep eyes going over to the tall blonde senior.

"What?" Aubrey snapped, taking a drink out of a mug. It was obvious that they had been up for quite some time. Beca grimaced as she realized how long the others had watched her cuddling the redhead.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" Her eyes danced between Amy and Aubrey, demanding an answer. The leader of the Bellas shrugged, her eyes scrutinizing the petite figure on the floor. With a groan turned sigh, the DJ stood, trudging into the bed room to get dressed. She dug around in her suitcase, bringing out whatever looked the most comfortable. She was standing in the room, wearing just her slightly baggy black pants and a dark bra when the bathroom door flew open.

"That's the fastest I've ever gotten ready, I mean I-" Chloe admitted, stopping mid-sentence when she realized the freshman's state of undress. Two sets of blue eyes locked, both of them not looking away. Light blue eyes were the first to look away, unfortunately for Beca, looking away meant staring at the brunette's half naked form. From the younger girl's chest to her toned stomach, everything about her was perfect to the senior. Chloe was suddenly much more appreciative of the cardio they had all done.

Beca could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, just like it had when the ginger barged into her shower. It didn't help that Chloe was openly ogling her this time around. The redhead seemed to perceive how nervous the shorter girl was. But Chloe being Chloe meant that she wasn't just going to apologize and leave. No she had to push the brunette's barriers a little, not enough to scare the DJ but enough to convey the her attraction.

With that thought in mind, Chloe closed the distance between them, noticing how the brunette held her breath. She was close enough to be pushing what would be considered platonic, yet far enough to keep things from being intimate.

"You should be confident about all that." The senior gestured to the exposed skin, the small girl clearing her throat before smirking.

"I'm pretty confident about it. Especially with the way you were just staring at me like I was a piece of meat." With those words, the freshman grabbed her shirt off the bed and quickly pulled it on. For some reason even though Chloe complimented her, she was still self-conscious. Maybe it was because Chloe was like perfection to her. When she turned back around there was a certain gleam in the redhead's eye that made her swallow nervously.

"Well I'd love to take a bite of you." If Beca had to describe the look she was getting she would say it was basically predatory. It was like the redhead would pounce on her at a moment's notice.

"Can't I leave you two alone for a few minutes? Beca you should get ready, Chloe we need to talk." Later Beca would feel guilty for leaving the room so quickly but at that moment she couldn't be happier to see Aubrey. The DJ nodded rapidly, stepping away from Chloe and moving around her before bolting into the bathroom.

"Bre, can we not do this?" The question was accentuated with a pout, no doubt trying to sway the blonde. It didn't work as the girl simply shook her head.

"Chlo, what are you doing?" It wasn't bitter, nor was it hostile in any way. "You don't even know if Beca is into girls." The statement was added in a soft whisper so that the girl in the next room couldn't hear.

"I know but it's like I can't help myself. You saw her, she was cuddling with me!" Chloe exclaimed, trying to stay quiet. "I just want her to see it. I know she likes me, she just needs to see that I like her." With an exasperated sigh, the redhead fell onto the nearby bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever thought maybe she doesn't accept it?" The blonde asked gently, trying to figure out how Beca's thought process works. In the end she gave up because the brunette was just too different, too hidden. There was no way to discern how she felt much less how she thought.

"Maybe she just wants to be friends. Plus, you know, she has Jesse. God Aubrey what am I doing?" The ginger groaned, rubbing her head in aggravation. It wasn't like Chloe to be so down on herself and Aubrey couldn't help but notice how stressed her best friend looked. She must really like the alt girl.

"Bre, I know you hate all Trebles, but could you please sit next to one of them? I just can't stand seeing Beca and Jesse together." Chloe pleaded, her eyes getting a certain kind of shine to them and her bottom lip jutting out. As captain, Aubrey had control of all the tickets which meant she could seat people wherever she wanted. The downside was that they always had one member that had to sit next to the Trebles, last time it had been Lilly who sat next to Donald. There was no doubt who it would be this time around.

"But… Ugh fine, but you owe me for this. At least there's no Bumper." Aubrey admitted, abruptly halting the conversation when Beca emerged from the bathroom. The DJ glanced between the two curiously.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to leave? We have to go soon." The blonde nodded, going into commander mode which caused Beca to go into her usual sarcastic pain in the ass mode. It was obvious that their old habits weren't going away soon but the redhead couldn't care less. They were amusing to watch, they always argued so flawlessly, witty rebuttals thrown out with little to no thought.

They made it to the airport on time, Aubrey handing out the tickets. Beca looked like walking death with how tired she was, the brunette didn't care enough to even glance down at her ticket when it was thrust in her hand. Chloe stayed close to the younger girl, making sure she wouldn't fall over. The group made their way to their seats, Beca getting seated next to Chloe. The brunette didn't say anything as she practically fell into her chair.

"How long did you stay up?" Chloe asked, taking her seat next to the girl. Very carefully, as if she was afraid Beca would assault her, the redhead guided the DJ's head to her shoulder. Beca didn't even pretend to mind, she just breathed in the unique smell that could only be described as Chloe.

"Too long." Was the tired response, cobalt eyes fell closed. Chloe smiled, accepting the way their conversation had ended. It was obvious that Beca hadn't slept much and Chloe wondered if that had anything to do with her. Either way, she wouldn't turn down the chance to have the brunette against her.

In the seat across the aisle, Aubrey crossed her arms at the display, her lips pursed in thought. She hardly realized that a Treble boy had followed her gaze, his brown eyes lighting up at the couple.

"They'd be good together." Jesse spoke softly, trying not to startle the older woman. A blonde eyebrow arched at the Treble. She could have sworn the boy would be unhappy to see his girlfriend cuddled up to someone else.

"Are you pawning your girlfriend off on someone else?" The lead Bella asked, turning to face the freshman male. Her tone was surprisingly free of hostility, something Jesse didn't think was possible with how she had acted just weeks ago at the Semi-Finals. Now that they weren't competing, the blonde seemed more relaxed. He kind of liked this new version of Aubrey.

"My what? Beca and I are not a thing. We just weren't meant for each other. Chloe and her on the other hand" The boy trailed off with a shrug and a broad smile. The news didn't come as a shock to the senior, seeing as Amy had told her that exact same thing.

"So you see it too huh?" Maybe Jesse was the one to help her get them together. He believed in movie romance and could definitely set up some sweet surprises for the two. Plus the boy was the closest thing Beca had to a best friend outside of Chloe.

"Of course I do, I mean look at them! Look at her." He gestured to the brunette who was currently resting against the ginger. Beca never snuggled with anyone, in fact Jesse almost thought he was hallucinating but no matter how many times he blinked, they were still together. It was unbelievable that Beca Mitchell, the anti-social DJ, was cuddling and in a public place no less.

"And… You approve?" Aubrey asked hesitantly, not sure why the boy was taking this so well. He had essentially lost.

"Well it's not like I felt anything when I kissed her. Plus I'd like to see her happy, not the forced happy she usually is either. Genuinely happy, like she is right now." It was true, there was a content look on Beca's face, one that he had never seen directed at him before.

"You know for a Treble, you're not so bad. You're kind of sweet actually." Aubrey hesitantly admitted, her eyes never leaving her best friend and the alt girl. Chloe was slowly slouching down, stopping when her head came to rest on top of the younger girl's.

"Well coming from the Great Aubrey Posen that is quite the compliment, thank you. And if you're worried about your best friend, don't be. She's a tough person, she can handle our little rebel." Jesse said jokingly, pulling out his laptop. The blonde looked over at him, surprised to see that he was going through movie files on his computer.

"Are you going to watch _Titanic_? Could I watch too?" The blonde was apprehensive about asking but seeing as she had nothing else to do, she would just have to swallow her pride. Jesse looked surprised for a minute before handing her one of his ear buds.

"Sure, I'm guessing you're a fan of classic movies then?" The brown eyed male seemed to be excited to find someone with tastes similar to his own.

"Naturally, and _Titanic_ is a great movie. So you're going to help me get those two together right?" Aubrey asked, staring at the screen as the movie began. Jesse glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face. Slowly he turned his attention back to the movie.

"Definitely.

The moment they were back at Barden, everyone scattered off to their separate rooms to get themselves ready for the party. Everyone except Beca, who was dragged away by a grinning Jesse. Chloe frowned at the couple as they left, upset that she hadn't gotten to say anything to the brunette before she was whisked away by her boyfriend.

"Come on Chlo, we have outfits to pick out, and we only have so much time." With a sullen nod, the redhead followed her best friend.

* * *

"What the hell Jesse?" Beca demanded, rubbing her arm while glaring at the taller guy. He had pulled her all the way to her room without giving her any kind of explanation.

"Beca, do you have a crush on Chloe?" Jesse asked bluntly, trying to just get down to the point. The DJ sputtered at the question, not sure whether to lie or hightail it out of there. She could already feel her cheeks reddening, answering Jesse's question without any words. After looking into knowing brown eyes for what felt like hours, Beca groaned before answering honestly. She had never been more thankful that Kimmy-Jin was gone.

"I might but I'm going to figure that out on my own." The brunette growled, her eyes hard. Leave it to Beca to want to do everything on her own. "Besides don't you have a thing for Prude-y Posen?" It was a shot in the dark considering she had only noticed that they were watching a movie together during the ride home before falling back asleep.

"I-Hey! No changing the subject." Beca laughed at the flustered boy, he really should have known the DJ would turn the tables on him. Jesse ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "We're supposed to be focusing on you and Chloe."

"But you and Aubrey are so interesting to me." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as the young girl walked around her room, tossing her suitcase haphazardly onto her couch-bed. Jesse eyed the shorter girl, deciding that he wouldn't push her on this, not yet anyway. Besides, he now had someone to confide in, someone that could help him get to know Aubrey and she seemed willing enough to help and that was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Well nothing has happened, plus she is so dead set against the Trebles, do you think you could find out why?" Petite shoulders shrugged in response, the nineteen year old running a brush through her hair before pulling it up.

"I could ask Chloe, sure." Jesse smirked at the way Beca's thoughts seemed to revolve around the redhead. She didn't even seem to notice it, her hands never stopped working to tighten the ponytail.

"So you're going to help me get a girl?" The a capella boy questioned, sitting on the other freshman's bed. The brunette shrugged.

"I don't like playing match maker but I'll help if you ever need my romantic expertise. I mean look at all these date options flocking to me. I certainly know how to impress people." The brunette smirked, ready to go watch her friends get wasted at a party.

When the two got there, the party was already underway. There was music and a lot of alcohol.

"And here IS THE QUEEN OF THE CAMPUS!" Just like the first time Jesse had yelled it, Beca flinched, looking embarrassed at everyone staring. Some looked confused, most too drunk to even pay attention to what he had said. "I need to go get on a different level, you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Beca responded, glad when the boy just accepted her answer and left. One thing Beca had promised her mother was that she would never drink, and she wasn't about to break that vow. The DJ meandered towards the sea of people, not surprised to see Stacie chatting up some random guy, both obviously drunk. Amy was the next one she found, the large blonde was downing shots with a big group of guys.

"Hey Mini Mixer, come here!" Though she was reluctant, the brunette did as she was told. "Meet my boyfriends!" Amy gestured to the very attractive men surrounding her. "They call me the Tasmanian Devil, because I'm a real monster in the bed." There it was, proof that Beca shouldn't have walked over. The freshman groaned at her friend.

"There are some things I don't want to know. That was one of them."

"What's wrong with what I said? It was the truth!" Beca couldn't help but laugh at the inebriated girl. Briefly wondering if Amy would be embarrassed about what she had just said the next morning before remembering just who she was referring to. The party had been rather boring until a pair of arms suddenly found their way around Beca's middle, the owner of said limbs resting against her back, trusting that the smaller girl would keep her standing.

"Becs! You made it! I'm glad your boyfrien's nota round." Chloe slurred, smiling lazily at her captive. Beca quirked an eyebrow at the taller girl, turning around in the ginger's loose grip.

"Boyfriend? What're you talking about? I'm flying solo." Beca laughed slightly at the confounded look that had spread across her crush's features. No, not a crush. The DJ had to remind herself. A girl as great as Chloe wouldn't ever love someone like her, and she shouldn't have to. Chloe should be with someone who could offer her the world, not fight the urge to bolt when things got a little hectic.

"You and Jesse. I saw you kiss." The redhead continued, adamant that she was right. Beca rolled her eyes and smirked slightly at the redhead still clinging to her as if she would fall at any moment.

"We're just friends." It was the truth, plain and simple. Jesse was never meant to be with her forever, they just didn't mix well. They were like trying to mix two completely different tracks with completely different beats, it just didn't work. Beca was brought out of her musings when Chloe's face was suddenly inches from her face.

"Then why haven't I gotten a friend kiss. I think I want one." That bold statement made the brunette flush quickly, her hand going up to absentmindedly play with her hair. She had to remind herself that Chloe was drunk and given the redhead's touchy feely nature, it was obvious that she would get worse while intoxicated.

"Because you wouldn't like it, especially not sober." Beca responded, visibly swallowing when the senior took her hands, and pulled her closer.

"How can you be so sure?" With a wink the redhead was already dragging her towards the dance floor at the deep end of the pool. "Did you have any jiggle juice?" The brunette laughed slightly, shaking her head in the negative. The older girl pouted at the news.

"I don't drink." Beca's simple response didn't seem good enough for the redhead but luckily, a random song came on and saved Beca from elaborating.

"I love this song." A drunken giggle erupted from the girl in front of her and Beca didn't know what to make of the statement and flirtatious chuckle that accompanied it. The senior still had a hold of Beca's hands, guiding them to rest on the taller form's hips.

"What are you doing?" Beca was internally panicking as the redhead leaned her back against the shorter woman's front. Bruno Mars' Locked Out Of Heaven was blasting from the speakers.

"_We're_ dancing." It was spoken slowly as if the answer was really obvious.

Beca lost her train of thought when her front was pulled flushed with Chloe's back, the feeling causing the brunette to blush. Dark eyes scanned the crowd around her, everyone else seemed to be dancing the same way, if it could be called dancing. Chloe wasn't completely gone, she was just gone enough to want to enjoy herself. And she was enjoying herself, grinding back into the brunette. The feeling of Beca being so close excited her in more ways than one.

It was obvious that the young freshman was out of her element. Beca had never been so close to someone, she never felt the need to but with Chloe's hands still on hers she couldn't move. Not that she truly wanted to. The feeling of the redhead pressed so intimately against her was cancelling out any plans she had of running. Slowly, she allowed herself to push up against the ginger, their hips moving left to right.

They danced closely for some time until Chloe leaned back, her head resting on the shorter woman's shoulder. Her breath was hot as she leaned closer to the brunette's ear.

"And right there is where I wanna stay." It was half sang, half growled into the DJ's ear and Beca could feel her mouth go dry. The way the words were rasped out made a warmth present itself deep in her stomach. "Cause your sex takes me to paradise, yeah your sex takes me to paradise." With those words, the redhead decided she was done singing. Beca was grateful for that fact as she was already more worked up than she should have been.

Chloe grinned broadly at the younger Bella's reaction, looking up at the stars. The DJ wasn't sure where her sudden confidence came from, maybe it was the way the redhead seemed to be teasing her, or maybe it was because there was no way the senior would remember it tomorrow. Her small hands tightened around the boney hips that they were touching, urging the other girl closer. Close enough so she could whisper the lyrics back.

"Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven for too long." They moved together, their actions seemingly a little more urgent. Beca wasn't sure why she felt so much just from a few words and grinding but she couldn't find a reason to think more about it.

The delicious friction was making her mind fuzzy. Chloe herself felt warmer than usual, an observation that made Beca smile. She was glad to have that effect on someone. With the way ice blue eyes were looking at her, so seductive, so willing, it made Beca want to erase any distance between their lips. It wasn't until another dancing pair rammed into them that Beca remembered where she was and who she was with, or more specifically how inebriated said girl was. The jolt brought her out of her stupor, pulling away from her dancing buddy as if she had been burned.

"Chlo, I think we should get you back to your place." Beca spoke quietly, trying to quell the desire rushing through her. But the look the redhead gave her was not making it easy.

"I think we should go back to yours, less Aubrey." Chloe's body collided with the smaller girl's, a sultry smile overtaking her features. It was obvious what she wanted to do, but there was no way Beca would let that happen. She couldn't take advantage of Chloe while she was in such a state, no matter how seductive the redhead was.

"Okay fine, but keep it G on the walk there. Deal?" At the confirmation nod, Beca began walking back to her dorm. The taller Bella was leaning heavily against her, her arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders to ensure stability.

Jesse and Aubrey watched the two leave, smiles lighting up both of their faces. The male's was goofier given the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Aubrey was pretty sober, having only a couple beers so hers was the usual proper beam. It seemed as though they wouldn't have to do much meddling. The two girls seemed to be getting along pretty well without their assistance.

"Well that looked promising." The female spoke, looking over at the guy next to her.

"It sure did. I saw it twice and it looked doubly good!" If it wasn't obvious the man was wasted, it was now. Light eyes rolled as the girl set her cup down, surveying the rest of the party-goers. It seemed as though the event was dying down, random people passed out on the stairs and around the edges of the pool, others beginning their trek back to their rooms. With a sigh, she went on babysitter duty, taking hold of the taller freshman's shoulder and guiding him away from the keg he was stumbling towards in favor of leading him back to his dorm.

"Could you be my Rose someday? Not today of course, that's going too fast, but maybe someday in the future?" Jesse had remained silent the entire walk to his room, only breaking that streak when they had made it to his door. Golden eyebrows arched in surprise at the question, the leader of the Bellas not knowing how to act.

"We'll see Treblemaker." With a shoulder pat, the blonde let the boy disappear into his room. She turned to leave, her eyes darting to the closed door, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe someday."

* * *

Chloe had kept her promise but the minute Beca closed her dorm room door, that changed and it changed fast. The drunken girl fell against her, giving the shorter girl no time to prepare herself so they ended up on the floor. It was hard to stay angry at the senior as she giggled at her friend, an apologetic look covering her features.

"I'm sorry." One agonizingly sexy crawl up Beca's body later, the brunette found herself face to face with a dazed Chloe. The redhead seemed to be having trouble keeping herself up, her arms giving out and sending her crashing against the other girl yet again. Beca swallowed thickly at the feeling of their chests pressed close together, she could literally feel every beat of the ginger's heart. "Or maybe I'm not." The redhead amended, one hand leaving the ground in favor of brushing against the DJ's cheek. Her heavenly laughter filled the room when Beca blushed and brushed the girl's hand off.

"I'm not mad. Though we should probably get up so I can get you to bed and maybe find you some pills." With a pout, the redhead did as she was told, not missing how the brunette seemed to take a deep breath to calm herself. Beca stood as well, moving her suitcase so Chloe could lay on her bed which the redhead immediately did. It was surprising how fast the girl was out. After a few moments of awkward staring, Beca moved into action getting some pills and any type of beverage she could find. She laid them on her desk before sighing at the older girl. Vibrant hair was splayed out beneath the senior, the singer curling herself into a small ball.

The uncomfortable looking pose made Beca smile warmly. Chloe was so childlike despite her age. She looked so innocent. Without thinking twice, the brunette slipped the ginger's shoes off and deposited them on the floor before covering the sleeping form with her blankets. It seemed so natural, seeing Chloe in her bed, watching the way the redhead's face would relax. Beca wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

It was that thought that gave her an idea for a new mix. In a rush, she brought out her laptop and turned on her computer. She tried to work as quietly as possible so that she wouldn't wake up the figure currently residing on her bed. It was funny that she never cared about waking Kimmy-Jin but then again Chloe wasn't like anyone she had ever met before. Perhaps one day the redhead would know about her feelings. But first Beca had to accept them and come to terms with all the possible things that could happen if they did date. Would it be worth it if, in the end, she was left just like her mother? Dark blue eyes scrutinized the form under the covers on her bed.

Maybe someday Chloe would know about her feelings and hopefully on that day the redhead would agree to stay.


	3. Friends Forever

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed.

Just thanks to anyone who is actually reading my story!

I will try to update more often because I really like this story, but unfortunately I can make no promises.

Without any further ado, I present chapter three.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**"Friends" Forever  
**

A pounding headache was the first thing Chloe noticed when she woke, the other was that she was not in her own bed. Her heart hammered against her chest in panic. It had been so long since she had hooked up with someone and she was dreading to find out who would be in the bed next to her. The redhead took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves when she realized that the bed she was in smelled familiar. _Beca?_

Light blue eyes blinked open, taking in the dimly lit room. There wasn't anyone next to her but the room was most definitely Beca's, the younger girl's bookcase being the first thing that came into view. With a quiet groan, Chloe sat up, running a hand through her unkempt fiery strands. Her eyes continued their search, scanning the room until she found who she was looking for.

Beca was slouched against her chair, her feet propped up on her desk and her headphones around her neck. The brunette must have been mixing before she fell asleep. Next to the brunette's sock covered foot, was a small bottle of pills and a water. For being a self-proclaimed bad-ass, Beca was really just a sweetheart. The ginger grabbed the medicine with a smile, taking one of the little capsules before standing and making her way to the slumbering DJ.

Very carefully Chloe tried to take the headphones, not wanting to wake Beca. Everything went according to plan until dark blue eyes snapped open, her hand flying up to grab the redhead's wrist.

"Do you have a "my headphones are in danger" sense or something? Geez that's the fastest I've ever seen you move." It took a few moments for the younger Bella to snap out of her half-asleep state and realize Chloe was not a danger. She immediately released the limb she had been holding hostage, letting the girl take her headset. Beca stood, mumbling something about needing coffee before leaving Chloe unattended in her room. Had the brunette not been half asleep she would have stayed in the room and she wouldn't have let the redhead listen to the mix she had made specifically for her.

Chloe sat silently in the freshman's chair, listening intently to the new mix the girl had made. It had a lot of the ginger's favorite songs on it. The end song was Bruno Mars and for some reason the part that played was familiar. When the mix was finally over, icy blue eyes scanned the computer, looking for the title of the mix. It was simply named _For C. _Beca opened the door with a smile, shutting the door with her foot and making her way over to the girl still occupying her chair. Chloe pulled off the headphones, eying the cups in the freshman's hands.

"Uh, I got you an iced caramel latte. I figured you would like it. But, uh, if you prefer a French vanilla cappuccino you can have mine." A vibrant blush covered the reserved girl's face as she offered the drink to her fellow Bella. Beca didn't do nice things for other people often so she wasn't sure what to say or how to act.

"I actually really like caramel lattes." The redhead beamed, taking the sweet beverage from the smaller girl. She took a drink before turning her attention to the computer. "I also really like this mix. Who's it for?" The redhead questioned innocently, swirling her straw around like she didn't know the answer. The brunette opened her mouth only to snap it back shut.

"It's um… It's for you." Beca flinched at the pansy way she was acting. There was something about the senior that made the DJ lose her façade in favor of becoming a blushing mess. Chloe squealed happily, a noise that would have irritated Beca had it come from anyone else and bounced excitedly in her seat. Beca smiled softly at the antics before shaking her head.

"You're the sweetest person ever." The ginger's sudden compliment caused the brunette to blush, the self-proclaimed bad-ass not sure if she liked being called _sweet. _She wasn't sweet, she was cold, sarcastic, even distant could be used.

"Well you're not so bad yourself m'lady." Beca saluted satirically, her usual half smirk in place. "So, did you like it?" The brunette stopped herself before she could ruin the moment by rambling. She hadn't put the finishing touches on the mix and there was something missing but the DJ couldn't tell what.

"It's aca-awesome." Chloe grinned and stood from the chair, making her way back to the small bed. "Like it could be my new lady jam." With that statement, the senior plopped down on the furniture, her wavy red strands covering the pillow.

"Well I'm glad you think so highly of it." Beca could feel the awkwardness of the situation getting the best of her. She had never been good with sexual things. Chloe was a completely different story, she was so comfortable in her own body and open about everything.

"Oh it could definitely build." The redhead winked to no one in particular, it was just aimed towards the ceiling. The brunette took a long drink from her cup, sitting next to the redhead's legs with an uncomfortable look. Luckily, the tension was broken when Kimmy-Jin came bounding into the room.

"Don't mind us, wasn't like we were having an important conversation or anything." Beca muttered, silently praising the Asian for her impeccable timing. Like always, the brunette's roommate remained silent. She only offered a glare at the 'white girls' before stalking back out of the room, muttering something about hanging out with her club.

"Well, that was awkward." Chloe giggled, still staring up at the ceiling. "Next time we talk about diddle jams let's make sure no one will interrupt us." Beca sighed, it was hard to resist liking a girl that was so honest and friendly. Without thinking much, the DJ scooted back, crossing her legs with the redhead's and looking over at her companion.

"So what do you want to do?" Beca didn't know the first thing about being a gracious host but she could at least try.

"You know what sounds good? A nap." Chloe yawned, leaning further back into the soft pillows. The previous night had been hectic and the throbbing in her head was slowly returning.

"It's eleven and we both just woke up." The DJ rebutted noncommittally. Truthfully, she was tired too. Her cappuccino was not enough to replace the hours of sleep she had missed. She also felt a little sore from sleeping all night in a chair. With an aggravated groan, the brunette rubbed at her neck, trying to ease away the tension.

"Do you have a hot date you need to be rushing off to soon?" Chloe asked apprehensively, she didn't want to be kicked out of Beca's dorm so that Jesse could come in. She knew she was jealous, and unlike Beca she accepted it fully.

"I told you last night, Jesse and I are not a thing." Beca rolled her eyes dramatically, not noticing the wide grin that was threatening to overtake the redhead's lips.

"Good then how about this, I'll give you a massage if you rub my head and let us nap." It sounded like a sweet deal and Beca nodded in assent rather quickly. Skillfully ignoring the many arguments her brain came up with.

"Well if we do that we should probably change, jeans are not my preferred sleepwear." Beca reasoned before making her way to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of shorts, throwing one over to Chloe. The redhead caught the clothing with ease, standing up and quickly removing her pants. The DJ's jaw dropped in shock, clearly she didn't think this through.

"What? It's not like we haven't been naked together before." Chloe teased before turning around, she understood that Beca was not as confident or as comfortable at being exposed as she was. With hasty movements, the freshman changed, trying not to notice how hot the ginger looked in her shorts.

"But that was at the beginning of the year." Beca grumbled, moving towards her bed. Without any further words, the brunette fell onto her stomach, looking over at Kimmy-Jin's side of the room in an effort to remain calm. It was just a friendly back rub, surely nothing could go wrong. That's what she thought until she felt the redhead straddle the back of her thighs.

"Relax." Chloe laughed, noticing how tense Beca had gotten. _Easy for you to say._ Beca thought, trying not to notice the warmth that was resting against her. Just having her crush close was causing the brunette to flush and the redhead hadn't even moved to touch her.

"I'm not good with people touching me, this is about as relaxed as I'm gonna get." The freshman admitted, not knowing what the ginger's reaction would be.

"I think you'll be relaxed by the time I'm done with you." Why was Chloe so flirty? It made it really hard for Beca's thoughts to remain platonic. The moment warm hands were delicately kneading her shoulders, her thoughts came to a grinding halt. She didn't want to hold back, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. Chloe's hands moved magically, her fingers pressing into the sore muscles just right. Slowly, she went down the brunette's back, rubbing out any kinks she found.

"When did you get so good at back massages?" Beca bit into her lower lip to stop the moan from leaving her mouth. Her body sank into the mattress under the redhead's careful ministrations. Chloe's soft laughter rang in the otherwise silent room, causing a small smile to grow on Beca's face as well.

"Well I don't always use my mouth you know." Beca groaned at the answer, pushing her face into the fluffy pillow in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Oh relax bad-ass, I'm just kidding. Aubrey and I used to do this all the time after Bella rehearsals." There it was, that odd feeling that had presented itself inside Beca when Chloe had been hugging Aubrey immediately after their big win. The brunette refused to call it jealousy, that would mean she had to accept liking the redhead in a more than friendly way.

It was mostly silent after that, Beca focusing on how good it felt to have her back massaged while Chloe reveled in being allowed to touch the distant DJ. After some time, the pressured movements became gentle caresses. The senior would grin anytime the brunette would squirm, she would have never expected that such a tough person was ticklish.

Beca wasn't sure what to do, the soft touches created tingly feelings to shoot through her body. It could be considered a tickle, but the feeling wasn't the same. Those tender strokes invoked a completely different feeling, one that could only be described as desire. The way the redhead would innocently swirl her finger around the brunette's shoulder blade made the DJ light headed. Beca knew she had to stop things before they got out of control.

"Thanks Chlo, if I ever need a massage I know who to go to." Her voice was surprisingly clear and calm despite the lust that seemed to be fogging her mind. Beca didn't let many people touch her, especially not in such a caring way. The brunette could feel herself begin to panic. She had never had feelings as strong as the ones she was feeling for Chloe.

"Well I don't mind being used for my magical fingers, now I believe we had a deal." With that, the pressure on the back of Beca's legs was gone and the brunette was free to sit up. Feeling too relaxed to fully get up, she settled for just rolling over. The redhead giggled before lying down next to the still tension-free girl.

Beca wasn't sure how to rub someone else's head and was nervous about doing so. They were lying face to face, the brunette trying to keep a respectable distance between them, but with her tiny bed it wasn't exactly easy. The hands that had been running against her back mere seconds ago had suddenly grabbed her left hand, bringing it up to the senior's forehead. The brunette internally shrugged and rotated her fingers around the older Bella's temples. Blue eyes met and though Beca felt uncomfortable at first, she found that she was unwilling to look away. She didn't want to break the connection they seemed to have.

Her fingers danced on the girl's head, the pressure light yet relieving. Chloe could feel her headache leave, fatigue settling in its place. After a few moments, the ginger's eyes drooped closed. Beca's ministrations never stopped, even long after the older girl had fallen asleep. It was oddly comforting, being the source of someone else's relaxation. It was obvious that Chloe's headache was gone if her peaceful smile was any indicator. Soon the brunette joined her friend in sleep, her eyelids slowly falling closed as if trying to preserve the moment.

That had occurred three weeks ago and Beca was still tied in knots just thinking about it. They had gotten closer after that, though it was obvious that Chloe had no memory of the party. Did Beca want her to remember? The brunette sighed for the fourth time since she entered Jesse's dorm room, annoyed that her questions couldn't be answered. Jesse had finally had enough of his friend's pacing and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her to a stop.

"Beca, what's bothering you? Is it graduation tomorrow?" Oh yes, Beca had almost forgot about that. Chloe was graduating, which meant there would be no more sleepovers, no late night talks and probably no more cuddling. Those thoughts infiltrated the brunette's mind and she resumed her pacing once again.

"It's Chloe." Beca finally admitted, looking over towards her closest guy friend.

"Of course it is, you're probably freaking out about her leaving right?" The brunette flinched at the finality in his words. It was true, the redhead would be leaving. What would Beca do without her muse? Lately, all of her mixes revolved around the ginger. What if, when Chloe left, she wouldn't be able to make any more music? That was exactly what the brunette had tried so hard to prevent.

"Maybe I am." Deep blue eyes shot over towards the male, daring him to say something.

"That's okay you know? Like, it's normal to not want someone to leave. I'm feeling the same way with Aubrey." Beca didn't want to be _normal _she wanted to be the way she used to be before Chloe came in and turned her entire world upside down.

"I know why she doesn't like any Trebles." The brunette admitted, trying to ease the conversation away from herself and the thought of Chloe leaving. That seemed to catch the boy's attention as he immediately leaned closer to his short friend.

"Is this going to be something I'd rather not hear?"

"Well there was this thing that happened with that Bump-it kid." Jesse's smile fell, wondering just what had happened with Bumper. "Apparently Aubrey had a thing for him." She didn't even have to look at him to see the disappointed face he was surely making. "Dude cancel the pity party, it wasn't anything major. She started showing up late to Bella practices because she would be hanging out with him. She didn't know that Bumpy was only hanging around her to sabotage the team. Well she did eventually but it wasn't until like Regionals."

"So Bumper hung out with Aubrey to make the Bellas lose, and she found out?" Jesse asked, making sure he understood exactly what he had been told. At Beca's nod, the man continued. "What a douche, I can see why she'd hate us all. I can't believe Benji looks up to that guy." With a shake of the head, he continued. "So how do I get her to look passed the Treble part of me and just see me?"

"I'm not a shrink, I don't know. Chloe says she's been talking about you though. Apparently barging into her dorm with stupid movies is her kind of thing." Beca smirked, knowing that the two had been having weekly movie "dates". The first one had been at Chloe's request because she really didn't want to watch _Gone With the Wind _for the fiftieth time. After that, the two set up a routine schedule. They didn't call them dates even though Jesse wished he could.

"Well it works for most people, you are just difficult." With a shrug the two fell into a comfortable silence, each wondering what would happen after graduation. Summer would start and school would be over. Beca wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she wasn't expected back home until July because she was supposed to spend time rekindling her relationship with her father. But spending time with the step monster was extremely unappealing. She just wanted to be with Chloe and that thought scared her more than anything else.

* * *

Graduation day came much too fast for Chloe and Aubrey, it was like they were just getting comfortable at Barden and now they were leaving. They had never felt at home with the old Bellas but they did with the new group. They had become a family, they were friends. But there was more than that, they both were leaving someone they really cared about.

The blonde was focused on leaving Jesse, the boy who had offered to help her get their best friends together. He was sweet, caring and everything else she wanted in a boyfriend. He was nothing like Bumper and she meant that in the best way possible. It was disappointing that they never had a reason to hang out outside of movie dates. The senior sighed, making sure her hair looked perfect for her big day. She glanced at Chloe, not surprised to see the other girl lost in thought as well.

The redhead found herself engrossed in everything revolving around Beca. Though they had made some progress, they weren't girlfriends. They weren't romantically involved the way that Chloe had been hoping they would. She was running out of time, she had to know how the DJ felt. Most of all she just wanted to know if anything could come out of her feelings for the petite freshman.

The two best friends looked at each other, worry etched in both of their gazes as well as excitement.

"I don't want to graduate." Chloe spoke softly, being the first to voice her apprehension.

"Me either. I just wish we could sing a capella and stay here with all the Bellas. We had a lot of fun though, didn't we?" The two shared a bittersweet smile. It was like they were saying goodbye to one another but really they were planning on staying together.

"We did, maybe we could buy an apartment here. Stay close to the Bellas and your Treble. I mean it wouldn't be hard to find jobs around here." Aubrey considered her friend's words with a bit of a grin. They could stay near Barden and everything would be the same, everything would be perfect.

"I like the sound of that. But don't lie, you want to stay close to the pierced alt girl." The redhead offered an honest smile, nodding her head because she knew it was true. She didn't know when she magically gained these feelings, she just looked over at Beca one day and _knew. _

"Are you ready to go, Miss Valedictorian?" Aubrey let out an amused chuckle before gathering her friend in a comforting embrace. All of their concern was gone and replaced with excitement. Everything would be fine.

"Come on Beca, our girls will want us there." Jesse whined, prodding the girl that was currently hunched over her laptop, putting the finishing touches on her, perhaps last, mix playlist for Chloe. The brunette girl swatted the hand away, dark blue eyes never leaving the screen as she saved the mixes to her thumb drive.

"Dude, give me a minute." Beca huffed, grabbing the plug-in device and putting it in her pocket. She really didn't want Chloe to leave Barden, she didn't want to have to say goodbye. The brunette could feel herself begin to tear up so she quickly made her way out of her dorm, Jesse in tow. The two made it with time to spare, the heat was almost suffocating but neither seemed to mind it. The remaining Bellas and Treblemakers joined them one by one. With heavy hearts they cheered for their former teammates and leaders, each one receiving their diplomas. All too soon, it was over. Beca made her way through the throng of people alone, looking for the familiar redhead and frowning when she couldn't find her.

Light blue eyes travelled from her mother's face to a familiar brunette's back. Beca seemed to be lost, no doubt looking for her.

"Hold on mom, I'll be right back." Chloe excused herself, quickly running off towards the crowd of people the petite DJ seemed to be lost in. "Who ya lookin' for Becs?" The redhead asked before turning the small nineteen year-old around.

"I was looking for you, you nerd." Beca responded with a scoff, letting the older woman pull her into a hug. "Way to go Chlo. Four years sure goes by fast, huh?" Chloe nodded, burrowing her head in the smaller girl's neck and shoulder. It was hot and sticky but Beca didn't care, she just held onto her closest and best friend.

"It really does, leaving wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't met you." The brunette could hear her own heart thumping loudly in her ears, and feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"I know that feeling." Beca said softly, pulling away and offering the ginger a smile that quickly turned to a frown when the older girl began pulling her towards what appeared to be Chloe's family. Dark blue eyes swept over the tall auburn haired woman before moving to the equally as tall blond men. The three stood there staring at her, one of the men smirking. Beca could only assume this boy was the senior's brother.

"Beca this is my family, guys this is Beca, my best friend." The older man's sparkling cyan eyes swept over the DJ's form. Chloe's mom just smiled, taking a step towards her daughter's friend.

"Hi, we've heard a lot about you! The famous Beca Mitchell that won the ICCA's? Nice to meet you! My name is Lisa." Her chipper voice reminded Beca of Chloe, as did her lack of any personal boundaries. Luckily, she wasn't as touchy as Chloe. Her gray eyes were alight with joy, as if just meeting someone new was a pleasure.

"I'm John, Chloe's dad." He seemed to be equally as excited as everyone else but only offered a minute smile.

"Chad, Chloe's brother. I hear you stuck it to Posen, smooth move man." This guy Beca liked, he was laid back and toned down. If Beca had to guess she would say Chad was only two or three years older than Chloe.

"Thanks dude, I try. I'm Beca, but you all know that." The brunette flinched at the words that left her mouth, she was horrible when it came to talking to people's families. No matter what, she always would say the wrong thing.

"So have you given any thought to spending some of the summer with us at our house?" Liz continued, just offering the girl an amused smile. Beca opened her mouth to reply when she realized she had no idea what the older woman was talking about. One look at a thoroughly embarrassed Chloe made everything click.

"Mom, I was gonna ask her tonight." The redhead whined, acting less like a twenty one year-old and more like a twelve year-old. She added in a pout for good measure but her mother seemed immune to the look.

"So, Beca, do you have any plans for summer break?" Chad smoothly entered into the conversation, a sly smile on his face.

"No, I don't go back home until July." The older male nodded, the conniving smile never leaving his features. He was definitely up to no good, and the look covering Chloe's face just further proved Beca's theory.

"Well that's perfect! How would you like to come with us to South Carolina? We live on Myrtle Beach. Think about it, the Atlantic Ocean, sun and most importantly you would get to see the runt in a bikini." He gestured towards his sister, obviously that nickname had been around for a while and if the look on Chloe's face was any indication, she hated it.

"Chad Quincy Beale, get over here." Beca laughed as the boy immediately was taken away from the group and got scolded by his parents. Light blue eyes stayed locked on the ground, even when the brunette's boots entered the redhead's sight. Her family thoroughly managed to embarrass her in less than five minutes, it would probably scare Beca off.

"Chlo? You okay?" Finally blue eyes met and Chloe could feel the blood leave her cheeks, Beca was standing there with an understanding smile. "Just for the record, I am so going. You in a bikini is too good to pass up." It was obvious that the redhead had something she wanted to say but she stopped herself. It was a very uncharacteristic move from the usually talkative girl.

"But don't you have to hang out with your dad? I thought that's what you told me a few weeks ago." A noncommittal shrug was all the ginger needed to know Beca didn't want to talk about her father. The DJ smiled at the way Chloe read her like a book and knew when to stay quiet about something.

"He'll be fine with it. South Carolina is so much cooler than hanging around Barden."

"Awesome! You can spend the night tonight. Bring your stuff and my parents will pick us up tomorrow morning!" The redhead gushed, obviously excited to be hanging out with the alternative girl for the first few months of summer.

"Aca-awesome? Sounds good to me, let's go back to your family and let them know before you completely geek out on me." They rejoined the redhead's family, telling them the news and going their separate ways, Beca and Chloe going to talk to the Bellas while the Beale family left the stadium.

"I found them! THE RENEGADE BELLAS ARE FOUND!" Amy screeched, as if she had been on a mission. The others just shook their heads at the blonde, everyone taking their turns hugging the redheaded graduate. Beca watched the way everyone communicated with one another. She would miss this, the Bellas wouldn't be the same without Chloe. Her hand unconsciously went to her pocket, playing around with the device inside it. Now that she was going to South Carolina with Chloe, she didn't know if she wanted to give the redhead the memory stick. Her feelings were plainly spelled out in the mix and could be seen if Chloe were to look hard enough, which Beca was sure she would.

With a sigh, the brunette kept the drive in her pocket and joined her group. She would definitely miss the seniors, her eyes drifted over to Chloe. Nothing would be the same without her. She was the whole reason the alternative brunette with ear spikes joined a capella. She was the reason Beca came back. What would the DJ do without her? The senior looked over, her vibrant blue eyes making Beca forget about all of her thoughts.

Everything would be fine, they at least had the summer. Maybe that would be enough time to convince Chloe to stay close. Beca didn't want to say goodbye, she knew when their eyes had met during their duet that she never wanted to leave the redhead's side. So she wouldn't. It didn't matter what could happen, Beca would stand by the older girl's decisions, even if doing so broke her heart. _Because that's what you do for someone you love._

_Oh no. _Beca grimaced, she had it bad. But looking into the shining azure eyes she had fallen in love with, she couldn't find it in herself to care. If she was falling in love, there was no way she could keep denying it. It scared her, it scared her to death, but Chloe was worth it. Chloe would always be worth it.


	4. Would It Matter If You Knew?

Here's chapter four. Sorry about the wait but I've been super busy with school and work and the like.

But the next update should be faster, the only reason this one took a month was because everyone who matters to me has a birthday in February and I had parties to set up.

Read and review, fave it, tell your friends, tell your dog, "eee" softly in the corner to yourself, do any combination of these and I'll be okay with it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Would It Matter If You Knew? **

Beca was in her dorm throwing any and all clothes she could find into her luggage bags, making sure not to forget anything. She went through her mental checklist over and over until nodding to herself. Jesse watched amused from his spot on her now bare bed. The boy let out an entertained chuckle much to Beca's disdain. She turned to him with an irritated glare.

"What?" As if fearing the girl's hostility, he put his hands up in surrender. But that annoyingly smug grin never left his lips.

"Down girl. Are you tied in knots just thinking of seeing Chloe in a bikini?" Her exasperated look didn't leave, she just stared at the man on the bed. "Relax, you have nothing to worry about."

"I might." The petite brunette responded, directing her attention towards the window, trying not to show any emotions. Bad ass DJ's didn't get so nervous over a simple trip with a hot girl. But Chloe Beale was not the average hot girl. She was the only one who could manage to get Beca worked up because she was the only one who could get the girl to let her guard down.

"Oh my God. You have to tell her! Beca, you actually like someone!" That statement made the DJ freeze, her body visibly tensing. There was no way she had been so obvious. She just realized her own feelings for the ginger earlier that day, Jesse couldn't know.

"I do not, stop being such a dork." Navy blue eyes rolled, the small girl's arms folding across her chest in a defensive and evasive manner. "What is it with you and romance anyway?"

"I know it when I see it. You should let her in." With a shake of the head Beca denied his suggestion. "Beca Mitchell if you don't do something I'll be forced to intervene." Jesse threatened halfheartedly, he really didn't want to butt in any more than he already had.

"No way, I'm not doing that. And your threats won't work." That was when a presence at the door made itself known with a small hesitant knock. Beca went to let the person in, not knowing that Jesse wasn't going to stop the lecture he was in the middle of.

"Seriously you need to just go for it, how will you know if you never try?" Beca blinked as she was met with light blue eyes and a bubbly redhead. Said girl's eyes shifted from her to the male currently sprawled out on the small bed before going back to the little DJ.

Chloe awkwardly took a step in, not knowing what Jesse had referred to mere seconds ago. What did Beca need to go for?

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Beca shot the boy a warning glare as she ushered Chloe in, silently warning him to let it go. The male shrugged it off, turning his smiling face to the redhead.

"No you're not. In fact maybe you could clear this up for us. If Beca liked someone should she tell them?" With that statement, the room fell into silence. If looks could kill, a certain Treblemaker would be lying on the ground. Crystal azure eyes never left the boy's face. Did Beca have a crush? On who? The ginger's questions went unanswered and she just offered a smile.

"Well of course, if you never try you never know." Chloe looked over at the heavily uncomfortable brunette. The younger girl seemed to avoid her eyes, staring steadily at Jesse.

"Told you." Jesse stuck his tongue out at his friend, glad that Chloe had showed up when she did. The perfect timing reminded him of something he could find in a movie. "Well with that, I'll be on my way back to my dorm. Have a good trip Beca, and don't you forget about me." The brunette groaned at the cheesy line her best friend spouted.

"Oh I would if I could. See ya in the fall Jess. Have an awesome break, and make sure to flirt with Aubrey." It was a low blow and Beca knew it but this was her revenge. Nobody would beat Beca Mitchell at her own game.

"Beca! Not cool. What if I said something in front of your crushes best friend?"

"You probably already have. Now get out of here I have places to go." With a laugh and shrug the boy left the two girls alone, an awkward tension descending upon the room. "I thought we were meeting at your place." Beca spoke, moving over to zip her bags. She kept her recording equipment in a separate case, making sure to secure that bag around her shoulder.

"We were going to but then I realized that you don't have a car to drive to my place, so I borrowed my brother's. He was on his way home from law school when he stopped by Barden to see my graduation. We can ride with him or my parents tomorrow, it's up to you." Chloe offered with a bright smile, she was so excited to be spending more time with the alt girl. And the fact that said girl was hanging out with her willingly made the redhead's heart soar.

"Which car will be less traumatizing?" Beca asked, a sarcastic smirk lighting up her face.

In an attempt to not be embarrassed again, Chloe chose to ride with her parents, not realizing that they could be just as bad as Chad. Their questions about Beca's home life made the brunette visibly uncomfortable and Chloe seemed to be the only one to notice.

"So you told us an awful lot about your father and how he made you go to Barden, as well as your music but what about your mother? I'd love to meet her and maybe we could exchange embarrassing stories about you two." Lisa spoke bubbly, obviously kidding. The innocent question caused Beca to flinch, looking towards the window as she tried to collect her thoughts. There wasn't much to say about her mother so the brunette shrugged.

"She agreed with my dad about my getting an education. I lived with her after my parents' divorce and I guess you could say I took her side. I get to visit her in July." Deep blue eyes glanced over at Chloe who had been staring at the petite DJ intently. "What?" The words lacked the usual annoyance that the girl's voice usually held.

"You don't talk about your mom much." The redhead softly observed, trying to read one of her closest friends only to realize that the brunette's walls were back up and there was no way to tell what she was thinking.

"I don't know what to say, she raised me with the help of my grandparents and we're close." Beca offered, hoping that the ginger would drop the subject. Chloe seemed to notice the change in the smaller girl's demeanor.

"That's good." The graduate bubbled, her eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across her face. "My mom and I are pretty close too." The mother and daughter shared a significant look, both smiling at one another.

"Ouch, right in the heart. You keep this up and your old man won't make it." John piped up, holding his heart in mock pain. Beca watched the family interaction with a concealed grin. She hadn't grown up in a traditional family sort of way so it was interesting to watch people with lives so different than her own.

"She loves me more, your heart will just have to mend itself." Lisa stuck her tongue out at her husband. Though the words themselves weren't exactly sweet, it was obvious that they were spoken in jest and there would be no hard feelings. Beca wasn't used to such playful banter, her parents used to say things like that but it wasn't so jovial.

"Hey, I can love you both!" Chloe intervened, reaching out to touch both of her parents' shoulders. "And I do." Beca felt an odd sense of sadness at the interaction. It wasn't that watching people lead happy lives made her upset. In fact, she was happy that Chloe had such an amazing family. But watching a family so happy together reminded her of what her own family had lacked. She was, in a sense, jealous.

The brunette shook her thoughts off, focusing on the view out of the window. They were currently driving down a highway, trees and grass being the only thing outside.

A large part of the drive was spent listening to random songs, to Beca's surprise they were all good. For some reason, she had never expected a parent to listen to pop music like Lady Gaga and yet both of the adults were singing the catchy lyrics. Just like on the bus Chloe had turned to her with a look, expecting Beca to break into song with them. After a reassuring nod from Chloe, one that seemed to be begging her to join, Beca began to sing along to _Pokerface. _For the first time in a long time Beca felt like she was part of a family.

The DJ glanced at everyone in the car, her eyes first aimed at the back of John's head. The man was singing rather conservatively compared to the two redheads around him who were belting the lyrics out at the top of their lungs. Next was Lisa, Chloe's mom. She had a nice voice and a certain gleam in her eye that was so like Chloe's.

Dark eyes stayed on the younger ginger for a longer amount of time. The girl was bouncing in her seat happily, Chloe seeming beside herself with excitement. A beam covered the singer's face, not at all hindering her voice. Beca could feel herself getting sucked into everything Chloe. The bright red hair had her captivated, it was wavy and had that perfect look to it. What Beca would give to be able to run her fingers through it. Naturally the next thing she noticed was the redhead's soft jawline, her full pouty lips and finally those electric blue eyes. They were so alive, as if they were representing Chloe's very heartbeat. It was the first thing she had ever noticed about the other girl.

Beca tore her eyes away from the captivating sight and instead returned her focus once again to the scenery outside the car. Her lips were still shaping the lyrics to the song, even as her mind travelled to another place. That place wasn't very far, in fact her daydream never left the car. It revolved around her admitting her feelings for Chloe and of course the ginger would return them. The DJ would snap herself out of it before things got too carried away, but for now she didn't see the harm in indulging herself. Besides it was never something huge, just a simple "I like you" followed by returned sentiments and hand holding. Okay, maybe there would be a subtle brush of the lips, and maybe Chloe's parents wouldn't be around.

She could feel heat rise to her cheeks and the small college student turned to completely face the window, hoping no one would notice her bright blush. It had only been a day since she accepted those not so platonic feelings and yet there she was daydreaming about being with Chloe.

Most of the remaining trip was spent with songs, rest stops and the occasional stop for food. Chloe's family insisted on paying for anything and everything Beca wanted, much to the brunette's disdain. After a six hour drive they had made it to Myrtle Beach. Beca couldn't wait to be on the beach. She saw a few glimpses of the golden sand and shimmering waters and it was enough to make her forget about how sore she was from being cooped up in a car all day.

But the beach had to wait as they pulled to a stop in front of Chloe's home. Dark blue eyes looked up, taking in the Beale household, or, as Beca would say, the Beale mansion. The building was huge for being a beach house. She quickly got out of the car, her eyes never leaving the place she would be staying for four weeks.

"This is where I grew up." Chloe explained softly, her eyes taking in the DJ instead of the familiar home. Beca was obviously in awe, her eyes roaming the structure in front of her. Chloe had missed her home, the smell of the ocean, but at that moment she didn't want to miss anything the brunette did.

"It's a nice house." Beca commented casually, fascination lacing her voice. Chloe nudged her, snapping the brunette out of her trance. For some reason, Beca couldn't fathom that the redhead lived in such an extravagant house. Maybe it was how laid back Chloe was, but it was surprising that the ginger's family was so obviously rich.

"It's just a house." It was abundantly clear that the girl was trying to be modest, a trait Beca found adorable.

"Now, now Strawberry Shortcake, it's not just a house, it's home." John eased his way into the conversation, and easily flustering his youngest child.

"Dad." Chloe whined, sparkling sky blue eyes meeting her father's. "You promised you wouldn't call me that." Brown brows arched at the ginger, an amused smirk lighting up the shorter a capella singer's face. It was very similar to the face she had made when she had first met Aubrey almost a year ago.

"I did no such thing. So Beca how do you like our house?" The brunette turned her eyes to the large white house before smiling and nodding her approval.

"It's nice. I can't wait to see the inside."

"Help us with the bags and you can have a full tour of the house." Beca grinned before doing just as the man had requested.

Beca's tour of the house was amazing to say the least. She was shown everything, the various living rooms, the kitchen, the entire downstairs as well as the entire upstairs. When she found a room with a balcony overlooking the ocean she was practically beaming. Not even an hour in and she was already in love with the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the way the light twinkled off the greenish-blue expanse. It was like nature was making its own music.

"Can I have this room?" She gestured to the room on the other side of the balcony doors.

"This is my room, but I suppose we can share… If you want." Chloe offered meekly, her words causing a small frown to come to Beca's face. _If you want. _That was like saying _I really don't want you sleeping here but I'm too nice to say anything about it._ Beca refocused her attention to the room. A simple dark blue carpeted and white walled room was the last thing she expected from Chloe.

"I'll fight you for it." Beca offered with a mischievous smile and wink. "Or you know, I could take a downstairs room with an ocean view."

"You really like the ocean, huh?" Chloe asked, looking out at the shimmering pool of water. There wasn't anyone on the beach but that just seemed to improve the view. Beca sighed and chuckled lightly when she realized it looked like a default Windows background. She leaned against the balcony railing, taking in the view.

"Yeah, my mom told me what it was like living next to the Pacific and it always sounded really cool. Maybe that's part of the reason why I want to live in LA." The brunette admitted, not realizing she had said something personal. Chloe could feel a smile stretching across her face at the honesty in the DJ's voice. It wasn't often that Beca would be so open.

"Wanna go swim?" Beca nodded, trying to keep her cool facade even though she was excited to fall into the ocean. They returned to the room, Beca awkwardly shuffling into the bathroom when the redhead immediately began to pull off her clothes.

Chloe just watched her go with an amused smile. For a hard-ass rock n roll DJ, Beca was adorable. The ginger would never call Beca cute, but she always thought about it. From her small stature to the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed. It was all so unexpected and yet so fitting. Chloe shook it off, trying to focus on getting dressed. When she decided she was ready, she made her way downstairs, waiting for Beca.

Beca finally came downstairs, a simple black bikini adorning her body with a pair of shorts over the bottoms. Chloe took a deep breath at the sight, she didn't know why she found the petite girl so alluring. They had been naked together before, but that was different, her feelings for the brunette were different. And right now that shy girl looked stunning.

When Beca got down the stairs she felt her breath hitch, light blue was a really good color on Chloe, it really made her eyes pop. It was hard to look away but eventually the younger woman was able to.

"Let's go to the beach." Beca requested, her voice slightly hitched.

"Each, let's go get away? They say what they gonna say." Beca tried not to laugh at the rapping redhead, making sure to keep her eyes forward. "Have a drink clink, found the Bud Light, bad bitches like me is hard to come by." The ginger added some 'gangster' hand motions to finish off her rap and the brunette couldn't hold back her laughter any more.

"Good job Beale, I didn't think you had it in you. Or perhaps it's Onika now?" Beca asked with a raised brow and tilted smirk. The two walked away from the house and towards the beach.

"You can call me Nicki. And you aren't the only master of rap Miss Mitchell." Chloe didn't even pause in her retort and Beca was impressed at how witty the ginger could be. Wit and sarcasm was her thing but sharing with Chloe wasn't so bad.

"So I see. Well that's fine with me Miss Minaj." Chloe pushed the girl's shoulder, Beca's laughter filling her ears and making her laugh as well. When they got down to the beach, they had to stand there for a few moments as the brunette dug her toes into the warm sand. Beca was overwhelmed with all the noises and things around her. Beaches were truly more beautiful in person.

"Jesus, it's sand Becs, SAND. Let's get to the exciting part!" Chloe whined, pulling on the shorter girl's arm. For such a tiny person, the DJ was quite resilient, the tugs not doing anything to get her to move. A few silent moments passed before Beca responded.

"Well madam, if you're quite done playing with the sand, let's go swim." The DJ looked up at her older friend, a playful grin lighting up her face. The redhead didn't relinquish her grip on the brunette's arm, happily walking with her down the shore towards the water.

"Out of the way Shrimps!" Chad yelled as he dashed past the two girls, going straight into the water, waves licking at his feet. He flopped in unceremoniously, the girl's following slowly. The minute the cool liquid touched Beca toes, she grinned, quickly making her way towards Chad before throwing herself in the water as well. The ginger staying back, choosing instead to watch as the brunette surfaced.

Little beads of water ran down the younger girl's face, her lips forming the smirk Chloe knew all too well. Cute wouldn't describe this side of Beca Mitchell, this fell into hot or sexy territory. The redhead blushed at her own thoughts but kept walking towards her brother and friend.

"So, how do you like the ocean?" Chloe asked as a wave crashed against them. The force of it made Beca smile. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and it was exciting. She was still in awe but she had already embarrassed herself enough by completely nerding out over the feeling of sand.

"It's awesome." Beca responded without much hesitation, letting her smile show a little more. "Thanks for bringing me." It was a soft admission, hardly even audible over the sound of the roaring water but Chloe still heard.

"Thanks for deciding to come." Blue eyes met and Chloe was sure she was seeing something she never had before in the dark cerulean pools. Beca could hear her heartbeat and could feel it in her throat. The sensations proved to be too much for her so she slowly moved forward, grinning slightly when Chloe's breath hitched and the girl froze.

Her hands moved to the ginger's shoulders, light blue eyes following the movement cautiously. With sure movements, Beca moved her leg and arm in tandem successfully tripping the older singer and sending her toppling into the water. The redhead didn't know what to think, one minute Beca was moving so close she thought they were going to kiss, the next she was underwater. The ginger surfaced with a sputter, her eyes narrowing at the newly appointed Bella captain.

"Did you just push me into the water?" It was a rhetorical question but Beca chose to answer it anyway.

"I did not in fact push you into the water. It was more of a trip." With that, Chloe lunged towards Beca, hoping to push her under as well. The brunette proved to be quite agile as she easily sidestepped the older girl's arms. They spent hours playing around in the surf, sometimes Chad would join in but mostly it was just them. After some time, they ended up on the beach, both of them lying on the hot sand. Beca stared up at the bright sky, her smile etched permanently on her face.

Chad joined the two a few moments later, lying next to his little sister. The beach was a little more crowded but nobody bothered them and the trio just basked in the warm sun, happy to have a break from the waves. Well, truth be told, Beca still felt like she was in the water, waves brushing against her.

"Oh my God, Chloe?!" Chloe sat up quickly at the voice, Beca's eyes following the movement. There was a tall blonde running towards their little group. The redhead stood up, her face full of shock as well as excitement. The brunette slowly sat up as well, her eyes warily following their actions. Chad glanced over at his sister's friend, noting the way she was watching the scene before her with rapt interest. Too much interest to be considered platonic.

"Ashley!" With that the two were hugging, both practically beaming. It was clear to Beca that the duo had a history together and she wasn't sure she wanted to know it. That was when suddenly Chad stood, his eyes glued to Beca.

"Hey Beca, want to go get a drink with me?" Just like that, the short DJ was on her feet, walking away from the source of her jealousy. She couldn't help the feelings running through her body. She wanted to go back, take Chloe away from the other girl but she knew she couldn't do that. If she told Chloe her feelings would it even matter? Beca was sure it wouldn't. It was obvious that the redhead didn't need her the way she needed Chloe. The self-destructive thoughts continued spiraling through the DJ's mind, telling her that she should get over Chloe, she shouldn't get involved with the older girl. Besides, feelings fade and one day she would be left all alone. Beca didn't want to experience that.

Chloe glanced over towards her brother and Beca, a miniscule frown covering her face. Why was Beca so eager to hang around Chad? Did she like him more than she liked Chloe? The redhead sighed, watching them go sadly. Ashley followed the movement with an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make them leave." The ginger sighed, looking down at the ground. Beca's leaving hurt her more than it should have. The brunette was only getting a drink but the fact she had left with Chad made the entire situation unbearable to Chloe. But she didn't want to smother Beca, so she turned and decided to talk with Ashley until the others returned.

"Sorry about my sister, she has a one track mind sometimes." Chad broke the silence, looking at the diminutive girl walking beside him. They were walking towards the Beale house when finally the blond man pulled Beca to a stop. Her eyes were locked on her fellow Bella and the Barbie girl as Beca liked to refer to her as.

"She hasn't seen any of her friends for a while so it's cool." Beca shrugged nonchalantly, not liking the stare Chad was pinning her with. The man was similar to Jesse and Beca wasn't sure if she would like that or not. One Jesse in her life was more than enough. "So, who's Ashley? The best friend?"

"Well Chlo does have a lot of best friends, but I wouldn't call Ash her best friend. They kind of have a… Uhm, a past." Chad ran his fingers through his damp blond locks with an uneasy expression on his face. Beca followed the movement, trying to decipher the older Beale's words.

"A _past _past?" Navy eyes looked back towards the object of her affections who was talking animatedly with the taller woman, very closely might she add. Any closer and the two would be kissing. It was almost enough to make Beca confess her feelings for Chloe. But her pessimistic thoughts quickly stomped that suggestion. No, she had to keep her defenses up.

"Well they dated yeah." Beca gulped at this newfound knowledge. So Chloe did date girls. That little piece of information was valuable to the brunette. Maybe it was possible that the redhead returned her feelings. But she wasn't blonde or tall like Ashley was, maybe she wasn't Chloe's type after all. Beca refused to let any positive thoughts enter her mind.

Beca had Chad's undivided attention, it was obvious the short girl was thinking but no emotions crossed her face. Chloe hadn't been lying when she said the girl was impossible to read. Chad sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I'm okay with it, you know." Beca spoke and the man immediately perked up. He had been nervous that he had scared the brunette off.

"Good Chloe would've killed me if I scared her best friend away." The tall boy laid his hand on her shoulder and offered her a bright grin. Beca blinked at the contact, looking at the hand, to the boy's face. Chad was handsome, he had light blonde hair and a tan that many people would pay to have. His eyes were almost exactly like his mother's but with a greenish tinge to them. His nose was perfect and his jaw was well sculpted. He even had a six pack and a killer body most girl's would fawn over. But Beca didn't feel anything for the boy, not even an ounce of attraction.

Slowly, almost apprehensively, Beca looked over at Chloe only to find that her light blue eyes were already looking at her. Beca did a quick scan of Chloe's body, realizing then that she was indeed attracted to the ginger. With a sigh, Beca turned to Chad.

"Maybe we should go back." It was more of a statement than a question and was spoken with confidence that Beca didn't feel.

Chloe had been watching the two interact from down the beach. She knew it was petty to be so angry at her brother for pulling the brunette away but that didn't stop her from feeling that way. Her eyes narrowed when Chad's large hand closed over her crush's petite shoulder. She watched as Beca discreetly checked her brother out and it was almost enough to make her cry. She was sure that Beca had feelings for her but the way the girl was looking at Chad said otherwise. That was when dark eyes went over to look at her. Her breathing stopped when Beca said something to Chad and began walking towards her. The two rejoined the group, Beca's eyes going from Chloe over to the other woman.

"Hi, I'm Ashley."

"Beca." Was the short reply as the brunette offered as well as a mock salute. Ashley's dark eyes never left Beca's. There was a certain level of jealousy in the woman's brown eyes.

"So Chloe tells me you two met at Barden."

"Uh yeah, we did a capella together." If there was one thing the DJ hated, it was talking to strangers. The young woman shuffled her feet, looking over towards the redhead that was smiling at her.

"Maybe it's the earrings but I didn't peg you for an a capella girl." The response was a veiled insult, but Beca could hear the malice loud and clear. In a completely uncharacteristic move, Beca decided to be completely honest, hoping that in doing so she would make the blonde back off of Chloe a little.

"Well I'm not, I did it for Chloe." Dark eyes were both narrow and accusing. Their staring contest was cut off when suddenly Chloe squealed, wrapping her arms around the short DJ. Beca stopped breathing at the sudden hug. Damp red curls settled against her shoulder and the taller singer's body was pressed impossibly close to hers. It wasn't that they had never hugged before, with a touchy friend like Chloe that would be pretty much impossible. But to hug so intimately was something Beca wasn't used to. It was awkward but the brunette couldn't say she hated it.

"You're so sweet." The redhead whispered, accompanying the statement with a quick kiss to the brunette's cheek. Tingles erupted from the spot the ginger had just pressed her lips against and the DJ didn't know what to do. A stiff nod was all she could manage, her cheeks coloring a subtle pink. If anyone asked she would say it was a sunburn.

"You two are obviously happy, how long have you been together?" Ashley asked, somewhat put out that Chloe hadn't said anything about having a girlfriend.

"Oh um, we're not dating." Chloe responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Ah so friends with benefits then? There's no way I'll believe you two are not together. Chloe doesn't kiss her friends." Beca rolled her eyes, her head responding _She doesn't walk into other people's showers either. _But the brunette decided to remain quiet, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"You're such a jerk." Chloe laughed, pushing her friend's shoulder. They talked for a few more minutes before Ashley left and the sun was starting to dip low in the sky. The two girls were still sitting on the beach long after Chad had left, only because Beca refused to go back to the house and miss her first beach sunset.

"I am not leaving until the sun is gone." Beca recited in response to Chloe's fifth complaint. The redhead hadn't given up, it should have annoyed Beca but she found it kind of cute. The way the ginger would pout, how her eyes would water a little. It was all adorable to Beca and a genuine smile took over her face.

"But I'm cold." To prove it Chloe shivered dramatically, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Then come here." Beca lifted an arm with a small smirk. When a cool body was nestled against her own, Beca realized she hadn't given this proper thought. Chloe had buried her head against the other girl's shoulder, one arm unwrapping from around her leg and going around the brunette's waist. It was too late to take it back so the DJ accepted it, tightening her hold and watching the sun paint the sky and water various colors.

Her eyes only left the sunset once and that was to glance down at Chloe who was staring intently at the horizon. As if feeling the stare on her head, Chloe looked up at the younger DJ, an unreadable look on her face. Beca grinned lopsidedly, slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"You're not watching the sunset." Chloe observed. Beca opened her mouth, only realizing what she was going to say after it was too late to stop herself.

"No, I'm watching something much more beautiful." Chloe blushed, wanting nothing more than to lean up and kiss the flustered rebel. But one look at Beca's face proved she wasn't ready for something like that. Chloe smiled, turning back towards the sunset. Sure the brunette was not ready now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be eventually. And Chloe was patient, she understood why Beca was so hesitant and she respected the brunette's boundaries… For now, anyway.


	5. But They're Everything I'm Not

Sorry I like fell of the side of the earth for a few months I actually went on vacation and broke my computer so I had to get another one, which is always fun.

Thanks for reviewing and following this!  
You're all awesome!

This has been my favorite chapter to write, and I have a lot of ideas for the next few too so hold onto your seats.  
If you like this chapter let me know. If you hate it let me know. If you are unsure of your feelings we can talk it out, I won't pressure you.

Enjoy chapter five!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**But They're Everything I'm Not**

Respecting Beca's boundaries kept getting harder and harder for Chloe. It had only been two weeks but in that time Beca had said so many adorable comments that is was hard for the redhead to resist kissing her. It started with a simple "you look nice today Chlo." But lately her words seemed full of much more meaning. The older Bella had no idea what to make of the hot then cold way the brunette would interact with her. She was flirty, smooth and adorable. But then she would revert to her usual sarcastic and distant self. The back and forth was really beginning to confuse the ginger and Chad didn't seem to be helping matters any.

Beca and Chloe's brother had gotten closer over the course of the two weeks. Of course the only topic Chad seemed to be interested in was Beca's relationship with his little sister. He was dying to hear some of the stories from their time spent as Barden Bellas and she didn't know what to say. There were so many stories, both good and bad, but she was terrible at telling them. And Chloe was of no help as she basically teleported across the room every time Chad even came near the small DJ. Beca wasn't even sure how the ginger was so good at disappearing, she would just look up and her favorite blue eyes would no longer be there. Instead they were replaced with the now familiar gray eyes of her brother.

"So sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I wish I had a merry little band of misfits in my college. Having a girl like you there would be pretty awesome too." Beca blinked, her eyes going wide. Was Chad… Flirting with her? Even from across the room Chloe heard the compliment, her head snapping in the direction of the two.

"Oh having a merry band of misfits isn't as easy as it sounds. We had some issues keeping everyone tame… Hell I barely stayed in the group. Had it not been for Chloe I wouldn't have ever gone back." Dark blue eyes went over to the ginger still perched across the room on the couch. The brunette cocked her head at the older Bella, confusion plainly covering her face, silently asking why Chloe wouldn't come closer.

"I heard about that." Chad began, his eyes flickering between his sister and her friend before focusing solely on the petite nineteen year old. Beca quickly turned her attention back to the older Beale. "Just another amazing trait to add to the list. Sticking up to Aubrey was the first thing that caught my attention. From there I've just sorta been enthralled with you, ya know?" The DJ could feel panic begin to build in her chest. Chad was looking at her very similarly to how Jesse used to stare at her. She really didn't want to go through this again.

"Uh, yeah I told her I knew a lot about mash ups and getting attention but she…" Chad had leaned closer to her, his larger hand subtly coming up and lying next to hers on the table between them. Not close enough to be on top of hers but close enough that their hands were touching. Her eyes darted from the wood, to their hands, to his eyes. "She uhm never listened to me. Ever." Beca finished lamely, internally freaking out. Light blue eyes narrowed at her brother from across the room. Chloe was never one to sit back and lose. She had to do something. All this distance she had been putting between her and Beca was hurting more than it was helping. That thought in mind, she made her way to the table, looking down at the brunette.

"Wanna go get some food?" She asked in the nicest voice she could muster, Beca flew up from her seat as if it had just been set on fire. She looked to Chloe, her eyes conveying immense gratitude.

"God yes, let me just go get my shoes and stuff." With that the girl was gone, almost sprinting around the corner to the guest room. Chad let out a huff, leaning back in his chair and his hand slowly sliding off the smooth furniture. Chloe watched Beca leave with a huge smile before turning to her brother with a glare.

"Chad, what are you doing?" The ginger practically growled in an attempt to stay quiet, her arms coming up to fold underneath her chest. Chad took in his sister's stance and demeanor. Her tongue ran along the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows raising in question. He smiled conservatively at the angry aura pouring from her.

"What are you talking about sis? Beca is a cool chick, we're gonna be close I can tell." His words were carefully chosen, as if he was trying to insinuate that he had feelings for the DJ.

"Chad, you're not going to play this game with Beca." Chloe's voice was stern, demanding. Chad had only heard her speak this way on a few occasions. Shaggy blond hair shook as the boy began to laugh.

"What game? I'm not playing." His nonchalant manner only fueled the ginger's rage. She would love to slap the smile off his face.

"We both know you have a reputation, and we both know most of the rumors are true. She's not just some playboy conquest for you Chad." The boy flinched as though he had been smacked, hurt overtaking his playful demeanor.

"I… I've changed Chloe, we both know that too." One look at her brother and Chloe knew she had taken it too far. She instantly regretted what she had said, she was just panicking and more than a little jealous. His posture had changed, he was practically slumping over in his chair, a telltale sign that the oldest Beale was unhappy.

"I know you have Chad. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I was just trying… I just can't." The redhead immediately gave up trying to find the right words to finish her sentence when she noticed Beca walk into the room.

"It's fine. We both know I can't stay mad at you for too long. Just go enjoy lunch." Chloe sighed as her brother walked out of the room, that didn't go as well as planned. She was just going to tell him about her feelings for Beca so he would back off. But watching him be so close, touching her hand, it made her remember the time Beca had been checking him out on the beach. If just kissing Jesse made Chloe feel like curling into a ball to cry then she could only imagine how bad it would be to see her kiss Chad. She didn't want to risk losing Beca again.

"Did I interrupt an Oprah moment or something? I can go find something to entertain me if you need to talk to him." Chloe smiled at Beca's attempt at helping. It was sarcastic yet heartfelt all at once, something that sounded impossible but Beca managed to make it work.

"No, if I do that we both know you'll go into the world of mixing and I'll lose you. Let's just go, okay? Maybe to the pier? There's a carnival there." Beca had yet to go there and it was something Chloe had been looking forward to showing her. "We can get henna tattoos! They're these fake ones that only dye your skin for a few days." Beca blinked at Chloe, slowly revealing her arm to show the redhead her grasshopper tattoo.

"I got this tattoo years ago, why hasn't it washed off yet? Damn those henna tattoo artists, they lie." Beca studied her first tattoo with a serious expression covering her face. A hand gently smacking her shoulder caused a smirk to grow on her face as Chloe laughed.

"You're such a smart ass. I meant we could get like each other's names or something! Wouldn't that be cool?" When Beca didn't answer, the redhead continued. "Besides I knew you had that tattoo, I have a ladybug one. On my wrist and everything, just like yours. We're like bug buddies." Dark blue eyes rolled.

"Bug buddies sounds so queerballs." When Chloe's face dropped into a pout Beca quickly moved to rectify her mistake. "Fine we can be bug buddies, but you tell anyone that and I'll deny it. Let's go Beale, I'm starving." Beca moved to go get the keys when Chloe's hand stopped her.

"We're walking, come on, the pier isn't that far from here."

"When you said not far from here, I expected a few blocks not a frickin mile." Beca complained, kicking the water. Chloe had led her out of the house, saying they should walk down the beach to the pier. Beca was okay with that, choosing to walk so the waves would lap over her feet. Chloe had opted to staying close to the brunette. The pier didn't look very far away but Beca was quickly finding out that looks are very deceiving.

"Stop being a baby, it's not like you're out of shape or anything." Chloe rolled her eyes, poking at the brunette's stomach. She wasn't surprised to find the DJ quickly squirm away from the contact.

"Doesn't matter. Are you secretly Aubrey? She's the only one that would force this type of cardio torture on me." Beca stated dramatically, happily noting that the pier was finally starting to get closer.

"No, if I was Aubrey, you would be running… With me on your back." Beca snickered at the description, it had to be the most accurate representation of Aubrey ever. Chloe smiled in response, taking pride in the fact that she could make Beca laugh.

"I don't think so, she would never be caught dead being on the alt girl" Dark blue eyes locked with lighter ones before turning out to take in the ocean.

"I wouldn't mind it." Before Beca could even question her, Chloe was already jumping onto the brunette's back, trusting the younger girl to catch her. The sudden weight caused Beca to stumble, her hands quickly moving to grab under the redhead's thighs so she wouldn't drop the older Bella and simultaneously holding onto her shoes tighter so they wouldn't get washed away if she dropped them.

"Chlo why are you on my back?" Despite her confusion, she kept walking, not at all deterred or slowed down by the added weight. Maybe that cardio did pay off. Chloe smiled from her spot on the other girl's back. She hugged the shorter girl, her arms tightening around Beca's neck before they loosened.

The brunette almost froze when she felt the red haired girl press against her. She didn't even notice the fact she could hardly breathe when the arms tightened around her throat. No, she was too focused on the breasts that were practically glued to her back. Did Chloe even notice what she was doing? Probably not, she was naturally touchy feely. Beca kind of liked that fact, not that she would ever admit it.

"Better question would be, why are you letting me? What about your rep?" Chloe asked, her head suddenly very close to the brunette's ear. Navy eyes looked down, trying to come up with a witty yet smooth retort.

"My rep doesn't matter when it comes to you. Plus I don't know anyone here." An aw from the girl on her back almost made Beca drop the redhead into the water. But she thought better of that plan when soft pink lips pressed against her cheek in gratitude.

"I can't believe you'd let go of your rep for me." Beca grinned to no one in particular, staring ahead once again. She wanted to tell Chloe that she would give up much more than her reputation if she could be with the redhead. But instead she chose to remain silent, walking toward their destination. When they finally made it, Chloe hopped off her back and Beca let out a exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Phew, we made it. There were times when I was sure we wouldn't. Like when that girl attacked me and demanded I carry her all the way here." Playful navy blue eyes flickered over to lock with sparkling cyan. Chloe simply shook her head in response, red strands of hair falling into her face. Before thinking properly, Beca let her hand reach out and put the errant waves back where they belonged. She could have stopped there but her mouth decided it needed to do something stupid as well. "I didn't mind that girl attacking me, I think she's pretty amazing." The DJ held the older woman's gaze for a few moments before letting her hand fall and eyes focus instead on the huge dock in front of them.

Chloe stared at the girl in front of her, her heart racing in time with her mind. Her head was trying to come to terms with the fact that the most distant person anyone could ever know had willingly touched her so tenderly. Beca was turning out to be a wonderfully surprising person. She was so sweet, Chloe could hardly stand being just friends. She had to say something, she had to voice her attraction because that's what Chloe Beale does. She lives her life and refuses to let moments pass her by.

"Beca... I have something I need to ask you, would you li-"

"Chloe!" A shrill voice interrupted, and suddenly Ashley was bounding towards them. The DJ scowled openly at the other woman. Chloe sighed, just as annoyed as Beca seemed to be. Ashley ruined her big moment! She was finally going to tell the DJ how she felt but it seemed like that would have to wait. A fake beam quickly spread across the ginger's face as she faced her ex. Ashely stood in front of them doned in what Beca was sure were the shortest shorts in existence. Really the girl could have just worn her bikini bottoms and they would have covered more.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?" The redhead attempted to be friendly despite the fact she was mentally berating the girl in front of her. The brunette drowned out the conversation, instead focusing on the blonde currently bombarding Chloe with questions. She was tan, it was obvious she loved the outdoors, a complete opposite of Beca. In fact it seemed like everything about her was the opposite of Beca.

If Ashley was Chloe's type where did that leave her? The distant, short and pale brunette girl that could hardly talk about her feelings didn't stand a chance against the tan amazon blonde in front of them. The DJ was torn from her thoughts when she heard Ashley ask a question that made her heart stop.

"Chloe, why did we ever break up? I miss you." Chloe shot Beca a look, one filled with panic and guilt. The brunette offered what she hoped was an encouraging smile. It may have came out as more of a grimace if Chloe's face was any indication. The redhead was frowning, a brief sadness flitting across her face before she regarded Ashley's question.

"You wanted more and I wasn't ready." The words were spoken slowly, at this point Beca wanted to disappear. She was shuffling her feet and trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible.

"I remember that, you were always so shy about your body and anything sexual." Chloe Beale shy? Beca snorted and rolled her eyes at the comment, expertly ignoring the scornful look Ashley tossed her way.

"I've gotten more confident since high school." That was the biggest understatement of the century, Beca thought with one eyebrow raised at her friend.

"Well then what if we picked up where we left off?" That flirty proposal is what pushed Beca over the edge, she was feeling uncomfortable and invisible and she had had enough of it. Her hand quickly shot out, grasping Chloe's and interlocking their fingers in one smooth motion. She could feel two sets of confused eyes staring at her but she kept her head down, studying the hand wrapped up with hers. It felt so right, the hand in hers was smooth and comfortably warm.

"Now she's with me." Beca spoke with a confidence she truly didn't feel. Finally her eyes moved, first to meet angry brown. The jealousy reflected in them caused her to smirk before leveling with the surprised cerulean that belonged to her best friend and current fake girlfriend.

"But Chloe never said anything... Well now this is awkward." Ashley glanced towards Chloe before glaring wholeheartedly at the smug grin on the brunette's face. After a few tense moments the blonde spoke again, this time looking towards Chloe. "Well you know where to find me if this doesn't work out. Which, if we're being honest here, I don't think it will. She's not your type. You always liked the cheerleaders and the jocks. She's not the one for you." The look on Beca's face immediately slid off her face. Though she hated the blonde, the girl actually made a valid point.

"Maybe that's exactly why it will work." Chloe's voice easily pulled Beca from her self depreciating thoughts. "She's not like my usual type, and that could be a good thing. I can't explain why but I've always been attracted to her. I like her, I like her a lot." The brunette looked at her companion only to find that the taller girl was already gazing at her with what could only be described as adoration. There was a huge smile on the ginger's face and soon Beca found a small side smile growing on hers. The two shared matching grins until Ashley once again ruined their moment.

"A girl like her will hurt you Chloe. You put blind faith into everyone who comes along." Before Ashley could continue with her jealous ramble, Beca decided to cut in.

She absolutely hated when people decided to talk about things they didn't understand. When her parents got a divorce, that was what her father always did. He talked about her feelings like he was the one feeling them. But she wouldn't have that, she was tired of people being judgmental and just plain wrong in their assumptions about her.

"I have no intentions of hurting her, her 'blind faith' as you call it is the reason we're here now. She had faith in me, she always has. Don't talk about things you don't understand." Chloe gently squeezed the smaller girl's hand to convey her gratitude. She was pleasantly surprised that Beca willingly stuck up for her.

"Whatever, you have my number Chloe." With a huff the obnoxious blonde stomped away. Beca watched her go with a pleased smirk. There was no way she would let Myrtle Beach Barbie close enough to hurt her best friend. Soon the girl was out of sight, there was no reason to keep the charade up. But despite that fact, their hands stayed glued together.

"So, what did you need to tell me Chlo?" Light blue eyes snapped over to meet with deep dark ones and the girl being questioned smiled. She slowly lifted up their still joined hands. Beca could feel her heart race and she couldn't help but blurt out "I like you. We should date sometime. Maybe right now?"

Chloe could barely keep up with the words that spilled from Beca's lips with how fast the younger girl spoke. After a few seconds, her lips began to form a grin then a smile then she couldn't contain her squeal of excitement. She pulled the petite brunette closer to her by their joined hands.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" The DJ nodded slightly, obviously nervous. The redhead shuffled until they were as close as they could be. "Then this is my way of saying yes." In a move that surprised Beca, Chloe leaned down and gently captured her lips in a chaste kiss. A kiss so fast that Beca couldn't even properly lose herself in it or even feel the softness of Chloe's lips. Though the contact was quick the brunette did enjoy it, in fact she wouldn't mind if the redhead did it again.

"Hey, I didn't even get to kiss back!" Beca complained, not wanting to pout but she did seriously consider it. Chloe laughed before taking a step back. "Besides you didn't even do it right! The first kiss is supposed to have tension and all that other romantic shit." The DJ continued.

"You're truly a hopeless romantic, aren't you Becs? I mean how could I possibly forget the romantic shit? Your kiss later will just have to put me in my place." With that, the ginger reached down and interlocked their hands before pulling Beca up the stairs that led to the pier.

The two had found a perfect diner to eat at since they both agreed that eating was at the top of their to do list. The earlier conversation with Ashley weighed heavily on Beca's mind. So after they placed their order, the DJ began fidgeting, her leg bouncing up and down. She wanted to ask, but part of her kept pulling back. She didn't want to intrude. It was then that Chloe decided to speak.

"You're probably wondering about some of the stuff Ashley said, huh? I can explain it to you if it'll make your leg stop rocking the table." Beca's foot immediately stilled and her brown eyebrows raised in surprise at how easily Chloe read her.

"You don't have to, I mean if you don't want to, you don't have to. I am curious but no pressure." Beca grimaced at her own nervous rambling. She wanted to seem caring but she also didn't want to come across as prying or demanding. It was hard for her to find a good middle ground, she had never cared about someone enough to want to find out more about them. If they wanted to talk that was fine but she had never actually been curious about someone's past before.

"Bec, calm down. You can ask me questions, it's okay." Chloe reassured between laughs.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm new at this." Beca retorted, slumping down in her seat. The redhead watched the move with an arched eyebrow. Was Beca Mitchell pouting?

"I'm not making fun of you, it's just... You're adorable, you know that? Your rambling and stuttering when you get nervous, it's all really cute." The redhead assured, resting her head on her palms as she continued to study Beca like she was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Dammit Beale, look what you've reduced me to. Anyways, so what's the story? I didn't peg you for the mysterious past type of girl." Beca leaned forward slightly, ready for the redhead to launch into a story about her childhood.

"Well it's not that mysterious, don't get your hopes up. In high school I was actually a cheerleader. Shocker right?" Chloe paused, surprised that Beca didn't make any jokes about her cheering and instead offered her a smile that seemed to be understanding.

"Now your bubbly peppiness makes sense." Beca replied with a smirk. Chloe's big cheer leading secret wasn't that surprising to the brunette, in fact when she first met the redhead she assumed the Barden Bellas were cheerleaders. "But Barbie said you weren't confident of all that." Beca replied with a gesture in Chloe's general direction. The redhead laughed at the nickname Beca had given her ex.

"Well I wasn't. I didn't even like changing with the other girls and I sure didn't like the cheer leading outfit. But it was something my mom always wanted me to do, dad too. Chad was big into football so they wanted me to be a part of something. So I did it to make them happy. I was kind of bitter about that. I know it seems stupid to be angry over-"

"No, no it's not stupid. Just because something seems small, if it had an effect on you then it matters. People always told me that my parents getting a divorce could be worse but that doesn't make the hurt go away. So you're entitled to tell me anything you want, if it mattered to you it matters to me." Beca offered her companion a bittersweet smile while the girl across from her tried to comprehend the fact that Beca Mitchell, self proclaimed Queen Bad Ass, had said something so insightful.

"Beca... I don't really know what to say, you're full of surprises." The brunette smiled, embarrassed at her own little outburst. It wasn't that she was trying to be romantic or sweet, she just didn't want Chloe to feel the way she always did growing up.

"I have a lot more in store for you, I guarantee it. Now back to your story." The DJ easily turned the attention off her and back to the original topic. She didn't miss the way Chloe seemed to light up at her words. It was hard to believe that the redhead was so excited to learn more about the antisocial rebel.

"Well she said I had a thing for jocks, that is true. I always had crushes on Chad's friends, they were older, most of them were pretty hot. But nothing happened with them or with anyone else. In fact it took me three years of high school to get my first kiss." Well that was surprising to Beca, she didn't really know how to respond. She always thought Chloe would have boys lining up to take her to dances and stuff like that.

"How? I mean haven't you ever looked in the mirror? You're beautiful and I can't believe you didn't have boys fighting over you." Beca had to admit she was really getting into Chloe's story. Chloe smiled at her, a feeling akin to love lighting up her eyes but the brunette couldn't see that. The two sat there staring at one another until the waiter came, giving them their drinks.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself Mitchell. I know, I know, you're bad ass. But you'll always be beautiful to me." Chloe watched the girl across from her turn three shades darker. Her blush practically going all the way up to her ears.

"T-thanks, now back to the story. I wanna know how this goes." Beca quickly took the attention off of herself yet again and immediately relaxed when the redhead's light blue eyes shifted to look outside.

"Well this is where Ashley comes in. Senior year, after cheer leading practice she pulled me away from the group and kissed me. No sparks, no other fairytale signs of love just a simple kiss. After that we would just sort of kissed every once in a while. I never really saw an issue with it, I didn't care that she was a girl. So when she asked me to go out with her I said yes but she wanted to keep it a secret so I did. Little dates in other towns, making out on the couch when her parents weren't home. Stuff like that over the span of two years. One night she wanted to go further and I told her I wasn't ready so she broke up with me."

After Chloe finished with her story, she expected a silence as Beca struggled to come up with words to help. But the girl across from her simply looked down at the table, staring a little bit too intently on Chloe's hand resting on the table. Slowly, the brunette placed her own hand over the delicate one, silently marveling at the contact. When Beca didn't say anything the redhead decided it was up to her to ask.

"Bec?" After getting a hum from the girl across from her, she continued. "What are you doing? Aren't you still curious about how I got so confident I walked into another girl's shower?" Beca thought about the question, she was still curious but she didn't want to bring up potentially upsetting memories just for the sake of her own curiosity.

"I am but I think it's sorta bad to think about bad stuff on dates." Chloe nodded simply, noticing their waiter approaching. She waited for Beca's hand to slide away from hers and off the table like Ashley's used to, but it never did. Her hand never moved, even when the waiter cocked an eyebrow at their joined hands.

"Thanks." Chloe spoke as the man put their food down, Beca offered a nod. It was only then that Beca's grip weakened and her hand wandered over to her food. Sky blue eyes followed the movement seriously, questions running through the redhead's mind.

"Relax, I'll still be sitting here if you look at your food." Beca replied, taking a sip from her soda. She could feel Chloe staring at her and couldn't help but wonder if she did something wrong.

"You just held my hand." Beca smirked, looking at her companion out of the corner of her eye.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well Ashley never... I've never." Chloe couldn't seem to finish her sentence, she had no idea how to. Beca frowned at the terrible choice Chloe made in the past. If Ashely wasn't willing to be public with their relationship then she shouldn't have even dated a girl in the first place.

"Ashley is the only girl you've ever dated, isn't she?" One look at the redhead's face and Beca knew the answer. _Yes. _"Well trust me, I'm nothing like her. You've never respected my boundaries before, why start now? Feel free to grab me anytime. But warn me when it's not going to be what's considered "appropriate" and I'll find us a secluded place." Beca finished with a wink before turning back to her food. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Hopefully the ginger could tell she was only joking.

"So I can be clingy? That won't freak you out like it did with Jesse will it?"

"As long as we don't have to watch predictable movies that suck I'll be fine. Just be you, okay? Everything will work out." With smiles on both of their faces they continued eating their meals. After lunch the two decided to check out everything the pier had to offer. Beca took an immediate liking to the three roller-coasters they had. They were small but the brunette loved them. She made a mental note to take Chloe to an amusement park someday since the redhead was also grinning like a maniac.

The two spent some time wandering around aimlessly, Chloe dragging Beca into an arcade with her and basically forcing her to play Dance Dance Revolution. At first the brunette just stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at the stupid game.

"Come on Bec, I love this game! I've always wanted to play it on a date." That's when the DJ made the biggest mistake she could have possibly made, she looked into the wide watery eyes that belonged to Chloe Beale and her famous pout. With a growl, Beca agreed to dance which promptly earned her a kiss on the cheek and suddenly playing a stupid dance game didn't seem so bad.

"After this we play air hockey, at least there I know what I'm doing." Beca mumbled as she tried to keep up with the dancer on her side of the screen. Chloe grinned at her, looking down at the way the brunette shuffled around trying to match the movements. That's when she had a brilliant idea.

"I can help you, just wait until the end of this song." With no further details, the two continued to dance, Chloe drawing some attention since she was doing everything pretty much perfectly. When they got done the redhead put more tokens into the machine, much to Beca's chagrin.

"Dude, air hockey." Beca stomped her feet, looking longingly across the room towards the game she wanted to play. She watched as Chloe set up a game, noticing that it was set for only one player. Whatever the redhead had in mind was surely going to bring the alt girl embarrassment.

"Come on Mitchell, It's time for you to learn the art of dancing to a game." With that, Chloe extended her arm, pulling Beca onto her side of the platform by her belt loop and starting the game with some song that seemed moderately easy.

Beca didn't know what to do, this idea Chloe had seemed like it was going to be very intrusive to her personal space. She didn't mind so much, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be nervous. Suddenly hands went to her sides, gently pulling her back into the warm body of her recently titled girlfriend.

"Now follow me. It's not so hard." With that, the lesson of DDR began, Chloe guiding Beca through the motions.

She would laugh every once in a while when Beca would get frustrated because "It's not physically possible to move one leg backwards and one forward at the same time. Plus it looks stupid." Little comments like that were common throughout their game playing and when it was finally over Beca was thanking her lucky stars. The only thing that made the dancing bearable was Chloe's front pressed firmly against her back, how her hands would lightly rub at Beca's sides when it was obvious the DJ was annoyed.

Small contacts like that made it all okay. Plus seeing Chloe's smile afterwards wasn't so bad either. The two spent an hour in the arcade before deciding it was time to move on. Chloe learned that Beca is extremely good at crane games, and the little purple elephant she was holding just proved that fact. The sun was setting as they continued walking down the boardwalk, Chloe holding onto her stuffed animal with one hand while her other arm was interlocked with Beca's. The brunette was staring out at the ocean when suddenly she was pulled to a stop.

"Hey Beca, let's ride the Ferris wheel! It's the only ride we haven't done yet, come on." Beca nodded slightly, figuring it couldn't be that bad. It seemed boring but maybe it could be fun.

"Nothing screams romantic shit like a Ferris wheel." Beca smirked up at the intimidatingly tall structure before getting in line. Chloe laughed from beside her, hugging the arm she was holding onto.

"Especially at sunset. It'll be so romantic. Especially if we get stopped at the top!" It was obvious Chloe was excited when they did in fact get stuck at the top in order for the rest of the passengers to get on. She looked out at the ocean with a bright smile before turning her attention to the DJ across from her. The girl that was suddenly looking a paler, her knuckles white due to the solid grip she had on the bar behind her.

"Bec, you okay?" The brunette nodded hesitantly, offering Chloe a weak smile before a gust of wind made her tighten her already snug grip. "... Are you afraid of Ferris wheels Mitchell?"

"Not a chance Beale." But it was obvious she was, or maybe it wasn't the Ferris wheel, maybe it was the height, Chloe wasn't sure.

"Well something is scaring you. Is it the height?" A shake of the head dismissed that thought. "Okay, I have no idea. You rode all the roller coasters here and didn't even flinch but this Ferris wheel is making you freak. Just look how pretty it is." Chloe laughed lightly, pointing at the sea in attempt to divert Beca's attention.

"On a roller coaster you don't sway back and forth like you do in this basket of death." Beca slowly looked out to where Chloe had been pointing. The view was spectacular. Reds, oranges and a few pinks splattered across the sky to make it perfect. In a quick move the redhead brought out her phone, snapping a picture of Beca turned slightly in her seat to look at the sunset. You could see the small smile on her face, it was a beautiful picture. Until the wind blew and a look of panic crossed Beca's face for a split second before she forced it off. The metal bindings creaked with the slight breeze. Further adding to the brunette's paranoia.

"This is how we die." Beca murmured, once more grabbing the bar behind her. Chloe giggled at the dramatic words being said. When the Ferris wheel began moving again, it was obvious the DJ was internally freaking out.

"Hey, we'll be fine. Look at me." And Beca did, her eyes immediately locking on her girlfriend's shining bright blue orbs and practically glowing face. The orange rays from the sun made the ginger look ethereal and Beca questioned what she had done to deserve someone so utterly perfect. She wanted to thank Chloe but the very idea seemed stupid to her. Maybe there was another way to show her.

Chloe watched thoughts flit across Beca's face and wondered what could possibly be going through her companion's head. Slowly, the DJ's death grip on the bar loosened and she leaned forward to take the redhead's hands. When she leaned forward, Chloe mimicked the movement just like Beca knew she would.

"I might want to kiss you." Beca informed as though it was a big secret. She scooted ever so slightly in her seat, stopping when her knees lightly bumped into Chloe's. The redhead laughed, her breath ghosting over Beca's lips with their proximity.

"I might have realized that. What are you waiting for?" With that Beca leaned in, her eyes sliding shut the moment her lips came into contact with the smooth ones she had only gotten a faint taste of earlier. Her left hand reached up to rest on the side of the redhead's neck while Chloe's came up to cup her cheek. The feelings from earlier that day paled in comparison to the ones currently spiraling through both of the girls. They sat frozen for a couple of seconds, before Beca's lips moved, pressing more confidently against Chloe's. It was all perfect in that moment.

Until somebody cleared their throat, causing the two to pull away, Beca with a bright blush and Chloe with the biggest grin she could possibly have. Dark blue eyes avoided the confused and uncomfortable woman who was letting them off the ride. The redhead just offered her thanks before following the DJ that was quickly walking away from the ride. When they were a respectable distance away, they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"You sure did put me in my place Mitchell. And I'm happy I could help you with your fear of Ferris wheels." Just like that, Chloe was back on Beca's arm, smiling gently when the brunette moved so they could hold hands.

"Told you I'm good at this romantic business Beale. Just wait till we get somewhere that I know, then I can really sweep you off your feet." Chloe looked over at Beca, grinning softly when she found the brunette already looking at her with a small yet sincere smile. This was what Chloe had been waiting for ever since she barged into the alt girl's shower. And now that she had it, she realized it was well worth the wait. She didn't need more dates, Beca already swept her off her feet and the brunette hadn't even been trying.


End file.
